


Big Woman

by DisorientedOwl



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Xeno, Xenophilia, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: An unlikely partnership between the ex-Decepticon leader and a mysterious larger-than-life organic reignites the passion and meaning of the once abandoned Decepticon cause.Implied or Implicit sexual chapters will marked with an X in the chapter title. Explicit sexual chapters will include what tag is relevant in the title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Visual Reference for Galena- https://ratchetprime.tumblr.com/post/158914330090/just-galena-being-palena
> 
> TFWIKI Reference for Femax- http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Femax
> 
> This fic has a co-author but they don't have an AO3. This is really just for fun, and for my xeno fans I'll put the Megs/Gal chapter in the description as soon as I make it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has struck a deal with an organic; if he fixes her ship she'll take him to the nearest Cybernetic planet. Two problems; monsoon season has begun on Fennica, the swamp world they reside on, and his ever low energon levels which keeps him from being much use or traveling very far.

     The rain looked and sounded like a waterfall gushing over the cave where Megatron sat waiting for his companion to return. He lounged on the makeshift bed, doing his best not to shred the miscellaneous pelts and coverings from long dead animals with his claw-tipped digits as he watched the entrance with red gloomy optics. His carefully tuned audials listened for sounds outside the white noise of the downpour: the erratic drip of moisture from the top of the cave wall, the occasional snap of whatever plasma his companion kept in the box that kept the cave dimly illuminated, and any unwanted guest that would eventually find them because of that light.

       Having any companion this far from Cybertron was not something the ex-lord of the Decepticon forces thought he would be privilege to. Enemies, yes- plenty and by the heap-full- Megatron found no shortage of foes on any planet he made his mark on. His once glimmering armor was now marred with scrapes and scratches, some by his own hand in order to remove the upgrades Unicron left him with. They were a hindrance without the proper energy surge the Chaos-bringer provided. They also reminded him of a past he wanted to be rid of, so he did his best to be rid of the physical proof of it.

    There was a soft spattering of water outside. Not an unnatural noise but a clear indication that something was there. Megatron lifted his arm cannon; he would charge it once he was sure that the threat was after him and not some herbivore just looking to eat.

     Megatron relaxed as his companion stepped through the cave entrance looking drenched to the core. He subtly tilted his servo to hide his weapon and opened his digits.

     “Welcome back, Galena.”

     “Thank you, Lord Megatron,” Galena pulled her sopping wet hair around her shoulder, leaning over to squeeze the water out at the entrance of the cave. She was told on many occasions to dispense with the formalities, but the Femaxian seemed incapable of doing so, even in the tattered rags of her people. Megatron waited as the woman used the flat of her hand to wipe water off her bare arms. Her wrappings dripped water onto the floor as she did her best to wring them out bit by bit.

     “Don’t humans require warmth for survival?” Megatron asked flatly.

     Galena rung out the edge of her bottom cloth. It had once probably been loin cloth trailing to the ground but now it served as a wrap she skillfully wove around her hips and legs, like a bandage. The bottom excess was tied and left to hang off her hipbone where it dripped an extreme amount of water. Her top was a shorter segment of the same cloth, cinched tightly around her bodice, also dripping from the rain.

     “Yes,” the woman stated over the noise of the splatter. 

     Megatron had knowledge of Femaxian culture before the war. As a gladiator, he was pitted against one in a ‘playful’ testament to Cybertron’s might. Femaxians were skilled fighters that stood as tall as any Cybertronian, but had never seen the ferocity or challenge of the pits. Megatron’s only reward was the blood of their warrior on his servos, a fact he kept to himself. However, he faintly remembered tidbits from their culture. These were the only insights into Galena’s past he had. She had to be high ranking; two ornate armored breastplates dangled from her hips, the shoulder wires broken to fashion some tool long ago. The fact that her cloth had been white meant she worked in the Golden Realm, high ranking as any Femaxian could be. But she acted like a servant- quick to drop her own needs and revealing very little about herself.

     Galena untied her sword and approached. She threw out the habit of bowing to him at least. Megatron didn't know how she recognized him. The Femaxians only had one run in with Decepticon forces and that was millions of years ago. He knew Galena was small for her kind. If he could relate her to one of his own she would be scout class or less. Her svelte features reminded him of Starscream; meant for glory not gore.

     She leaned to him, her gold hoop earrings glinting in the plasmalight, drawing his view as she inspected his helm, “Your injury did not improve.”

     “Auto-repair functions require energy.” Megatron tilted his helm up and to the side so the human could see his damage. She wouldn’t touch him; he was bitter to her in their first encounter. The Femaxian never touched him after, which meant Megatron did these little movements.

     Galena’s sense of duty and care rivaled any Autobot's. Although an Autobot would tear him limb from limb if given half a chance. When she found him, he was chained and starved of energon by his captors to keep him managable. Megatron, certain his days were numbered, prepared himself mentally for the consequences of war. So he was quite vile to his savior. He hated humans despite the war. Her submission might subside Megatron’s wrath, as she was that way from the very beginning. She treated her rescue of the warlord as more of a requirement rather than something that put him in debt to her.

     Galena made a sharp click with her mouth, “It is a cowardly injury.”

     Megatron watched as she untied part of her skirt, eager in his own way to see what the human brought back for him. Although many of the pieces were fragments, the Femaxian collected quite a bit of energon. Much would be lost in the segmentation process, but it was enough for a ‘snack’ so to speak.

    “You did well.” Megatron winced at his own words. It seemed being waited on caused him to revert to old habits. He tried a smile to perhaps make the statement sound more like a compliment.

     “Thank you.” Galena gave no emotional betrayal whether she felt praised or put down. Her eyes met optics and she gave a slow nod before leaning down to shutter the plasmalight. “I will keep first watch.”

     Human night vision was notoriously poor compared to Cybertronian which explained the woman’s attachment to the light. Megatron would have segmented the plasma, or consumed it outright, if it hadn’t been for the Femaxian’s company and want for such things.

     “No,” Megatron couldn’t help his commanding tone, “It doesn’t take that much energy to keep watch. You will rest.”

    Galena’s only response was to untie her wrapping, freeing herself from her wet bonds. Megatron shifted to look away, an unspoken rule between them. Galena would attend to him once she finished. There were a lot of unspoken rules and boundaries between them. They were together on this godforsaken rock long enough for the rainy season to begin. Galena was here for quite awhile before she rescued the Cybertronian. Such rules were; Megatron did not touch the human and she was not to touch him. There were no questions asked about the past, the war, or what a Femaxian was doing on this side of the galaxy. Their being together was a temporary arrangement, Megatron would be sure to repay any kindness that Galena extended once safe.

     “Are you sure you can fix the ship?” Galena’s sudden question drew his gaze. She was looking at the ground. She never looked at him when she asked the question.

      “Yes,” Megatron stated, his smile hidden in the dark but his optics glowed in bemusement, “I am not that incompetent that I cannot fix a fuel pump. You will still take me to a neutral non-organic planet?”

     “I will hold to my end, Lord Megatron.” Galena turned, and with a great show of force, she easily hauled him to his peds. She then quickly scurried behind him to cover herself in pelts, her bones chattering.

     “Ah, a warm spot.”

     Megatron hid his surprise at her sudden shift of mood, her dare he say _happy_ outburst. Humans were so strange and this giant one no different.

     “Lord Megatron, if I make you a covering, would you consider going out in the rain?” Galena spoke softly over chattering gnashers.

     Megatron’s optics were the only light in the cave besides the natural ambient of the outdoors. “How far away is the derelict?”

    “If the energon is enough to quicken your pace, a half day’s walk.”

     “And if it is not?”

   “Two days.” Galena’s eyes reflected red for only a moment as she looked up, “And time for building a shelter.”

     Megatron paused and vented out, turning back to face the entrance of their resting place. “You should have left me to the Autobots.”

    Galena breathed out but didn’t say anything, so Megatron continued, “They would have provided you with any number of resources. Especially if you had helped them.”

    Megatron looked back to Galena who tucked herself up in the animal fur and cloth that kept her teeth from chattering. She paid attention and had not fallen asleep like how usual when Megatron attempted to speak to her so late at night.

     “They would have given you the means to fix your ship or given you a ride.”

     Galena’s voice had raspy undertones as she responded, “Things are not that simple, Lord Megatron.”

     Megatron made a sound of static in his vocalizer, “Rest for tomorrow.”

    He would know why the human saved him before he left the planet. Until then, Galena could keep her secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Animorphs takes place in the same universe as Transformers? Like seriously look it up it's like Yabbo or Yaxxon. And the Yeerks can infect techno-organics I think. Do you know how wild that is? Did the Yeerks see the Decepticon invasion and just go 'play it cool guys, pretend uve never seen them' I feel like Jack would be a Yeerk. It's wild, so wild.

     Galena disliked Megatron’s use of violence to get what he wanted. Whether it was answers or, like the first time they met, a way to communicate his feelings; it was the only way he dealt with things. The Femax defeat by the gladiator Megatronus was vital history and his subsequent uprising and million year war used as a cautionary tale against putting down those strong enough to rise up. But on a one on one spectrum, he only knew to attack.

     It wasn’t an attack as much as he cornered her. But the option of the cold metal of his sword or the strong iron of his arms wasn't exactly a gentle choice. Taking care of another living thing put strain on her, especially to upkeep the servile attitude. Servitude was safe among men, duck your head, lower your eyes, don’t show any emotion and eventually they get bored. Cybertronians it seemed, would only put up with that sort of a thing for a little amount of time.

     “I do not want to fight.” Galena spoke to the ground. With Megatron close she could feel the exhaust from his cooling system blow on her skin. It would've been romantic if not for the clear threat behind it.

     “Answer the question.” Megatron’s voice box growled out, but he remained oddly passive in body language. No matter what she learned, he was difficult for the human to read. “Why did you rescue me from the Autobots? You must have some sort of ulterior motive, what is it?”

     “Have I been unkind, Lord Megatron?” Galena again plied the submissive approach. He didn’t like to touch her in any way but abrasive, but it had been at the beginning of their companionship. Galena didn’t believe he would be so low as to strike her, but she had been disappointed before.

     “It is your kindness I am suspicious of.” The warlord responded.

     It was unexpected but Galena hadn't been careful. Of course the Decepticon leader would be afraid of kindness, this was no longer the war he was destined to triumph in. No one wanted to ally with him, she would have to be truthful and face the punishment.

     “Originally, I saved you out of pity.” She confessed, trying her best to seem careless with each word, “I am a big woman, I know what it is like to be picked on by much smaller things. They will often pick the eldest or weak to bring them down. I did not realize you were Megatron until after I struck.”

     Galena looked at his faceplate, gnarled metal scarring that made it hard to read anything but a scowl. She braced herself as he frowned. No man liked to be pitied.

     Megatron vented out, dropping his servos from around her. She watched them carefully fall to his side. “The taste of your kindness is unpleasant to me, especially if it comes from pity.”

      He stepped away. Galena sank to her knees, relieved for not being punished for her disclosure. Megatron looked down and folded his servos. He seemed entirely put off.

     “We discussed this.”

     “Yes, Lord Megatron.” Galena murmured and bowed her head, some of her grown out bangs springing from the rag serving as a headband.

    Megatron vented again, glaring down at her. “I swore to myself and another I would subjugate no more. Yet you will have it no other way. Your insistence despite my wish otherwise is the only reason I will trust your words. I will not hold back on our agreement. Don’t betray me.”

     “Thank you, Lord Megatron.” Galena looked up at him.

      Whether he sneered away in disgust or impatience was left to emotional guesswork. Megatron attacked her the moment she loosened his bonds. He thought her to be a bounty hunter, tearing a victory from the scavengers that tortured him. The ones who captured Megatron took for granted they were alone on Fennica, taking their time to torture him. Galena assumed everyone was a troublemaker and she rarely wrong. Organics and cybernetics alike did their best to make things disappear here. It caused her nothing but issues. Even now she wondered if partnering with the warlord was a good choice. But to hear the cybernetic tell her, he would be gone on the first non-organic planet they passed. As long as he didn’t take her ship.

     “How far do you mean to travel, human?”

     Galena struggled up, “I wish to go to Andellor.”

     If this news surprised the warlord, he made no mark of it, “What is there on Andellor?”

     “I must return something.” She lied.

     Megatron grinned, toothy and wide, “I see.”

     Galena turned her hand over her finger. This whole ordeal was nerve-wracking. It was a split second decision to ask the Cybertronian to fix her ship. He could leave her here, or worse.

     She wasn’t sure she wanted to leave but she had enough of this planet. When she first broke down the planet was quiet. Now it seemed a hotbed for seedy activity. It was only a matter of time before someone would notice her presence. They would claim her, or worse, return her to Femax. It wasn't something she wanted to think about right now. Megatron was blissfully unaware of the galaxy, having finished his war and retired into hiding. If the full of their relationship went as they planned, she would be long gone before he found out any different.

     Galena heard a soft rumble of thunder. It wouldn’t be long before the rain started. She would prepare a place for the robot to work and stay. Although the Femaxian could not say which nuts and bolts made up the Cybertronian, she knew enough that water was not their friend. Galena tightened the fabric wrapped around her waist and set to work.

     Inside, the ship divulged her secrets to Megatron.

     On the outside heat scoring from where the human’s entry was rather rough showed she was forced to land. Even with that, she kept good care of it. However, Megatron could tell from the interior it was not a ship meant for long distances as Femax to Andellor, especially since Andellor was so difficult to find. It was a lifeboat, meant for short distances and recovery. An escape pod. She wasn’t going to make it to her destination, even with a new fuel pump.

     Not that it should concern Megatron, once repaired he could easily jump from planet to planet in his alt mode. But how many planets would the Femaxian break down on before she ran into trouble?

     “Galena,” Megatron snapped out commandingly, “Come here.”

    The human popped her head around the corner before walking into the ship, her bare feet making soft padding noises on the metal. Her guard was down, he would have to talk to her about that later. “Yes, Lord Megatron?”

     “You’re going to fix this.”

     Galena’s eyes widened and Megatron watched her pupils expand and then shrink again, “I don’t understand.”

     “This ship is useless.” Megatron used a clawed hand, Galena watched his digits unfurl as he gestured around, “It’s meant for short distance. If you’re not going to scrap it at the first port we come to, you’ll have to know how to fix it. This won’t be the last time this fuel pump will break.”

      Galena hugged herself, Megatron noted it and spoke for her.

     “If you can manage to destroy this, it means you do not deserve to leave.” Megatron scowled, “And I deserve to rust here for not being a good teacher. Now, come.”

     Galena, careful as always to prevent an accidental touch, deftly crawled over to the access panel. Watching her limbs carefully find purchase before lowering into the mechanics of the ship made Megatron want to purge a little. Organics were so contorted. If Megatron attempted anything that flexible his kibble would probably break off. Or his arm.

     The Femaxian looked unsure and foreign among the wires and gears she slipped in. She looked hopelessly up at Megatron. She didn’t voice her fears but Megatron shook his helm, “You manage to slay Autobot and organic alike but a simple patch job alludes you.”

     Galena’s shoulders drew back as the edges of her mouth drew down but she reached out for the fuel pump. It seemed she was motivated like a Decepticon. Megatron grinned and dropped the pump into her hand.

      It was frustratingly difficult to teach an organic exactly how to deal with mechanical devices. It wasn’t like cybernetic surgery but terms for mechanical parts differentiated from culture to culture. Wires, male and female parts, all human garbage terms for plugs, ports, and wires that mingled together in the repair hatch of the small pod.

    “Will it work?” She asked as she looked at the shiny new pump, contrasted against the dull gleam of the original parts.

    Megatron reached down his servo to help her out and too late realized his mistake. Before he could draw his servo away in disgust, Galena used the edge of the entrance to vault herself out. She gave him a quizzical look before dutifully replacing the hatch lid. Megatron was grateful that she neither acted nor remarked on his mistake.

     Galena punched a few buttons on the console at the front of the ship while Megatron walked to the back to tighten the entrance hatch. He had enough of organics for quite sometime, if he never saw green again it would be too soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conflict changes Megatron's mind about sticking around with the Femaxian.

         It was no cybernetic planet, but the Gyro-kinetic Space Station served as a proper departure hub to find a planet he could get repairs on. The GSS was cybernetic and humanoid friendly, unlike the KSS.

     Megatron sent Galena ahead, hoping she could find some kind of energon for his journey and perhaps some food for herself. He used an excuse of getting their docking papers in order to find a ship all in one go. In a way, it was another bargain with the human.

    “Sir.”

     Megatron looked up from the departure clearance list at the docking marshal. He was a scrawny and small blue organic standing on a lift to bring him eye level to the Cybertronian.

     “Normally,” the nervous fleshling sweat enough to leave a small puddle on his lift. “I do not pry into our customers concerns, but is your cargo branded?”

     Megatron frowned, “We carry no cargo.”

     The humanoid almost slipped in the puddle of his own unease, “I understand sir. I meant your Femaxian, sir. Is she branded?”

     Megatron briefly accessed his memory, filtering every time he saw Galena bare her skin. There were a lot more results than he anticipated, but no matter what angle, her skin was not marred by something so violent as a brand. “She has none as far as I know.”

     Megatron turned back to the formidable departure list, thinking the conversation through.

     “Then are you selling her, sir?”

     Megatron glared up at that, tired of being interrupted, “Of course not, she doesn’t belong to me.”

     “Then are you returning her to Femax?”

     The organic was much too inquisitive. It was his duty as a docking marshal to assure cargo and ships were safe, but Megatron failed to see how any of this was his concern. The warlord held his tongue.

     “I am just concerned.” The blue alien clicked together his strange mandibles as he continued, “You sent her into our port and unbranded Femaxians are prone to capture. Even if you are returning her to Femax, there is a good chance she could still be stolen. The GSS is not devoid of crime, in fact-“

     Megatron tapped on the list with his massive claws, causing the marshal to shudder and glance up at him. It did not concern him. However, despite Galena’s assurances that he owed no debt, she did not have to rescue him or allow him to accompany her off planet.

     “Keep this list queued please, marshal.” Megatron ordered. “Do you have access to the crime net?”

     “Well, yes but civil-“

    “Has there been a public call for a fight nearby?”

     “N- Actually yes.” The marshal finally realized what he was asking. “Two piers north and then a right out to the market.”

      Megatron didn’t waste time with dispensing pleasantries on the marshal, he would have plenty of time to reward him for his indiscretion later. But since when were Femaxian’s so openly treated as cargo? Did it not violate Council rules?

     The piers were a mess of buildings large and small selling anything from repairs to brik-a-brak. Megatron did his best to not seem in a hurry, but the closer he got, the more people ran with him or ran from the incident.

    Megatron rounded the corner just as Galena sent her sword through the helm of a cybernetic. Pink energon flowed out, spilling onto the streets of the pier. Megatron couldn’t quite place the robots, they were maybe from Caminus or some Decepticon defectors that had taken to scavenging. But they were not part of his war and they didn’t look nice enough to be Autobots.

     Galena proved herself capable on Fennica, she easily dispatched three Autobot’s. But she had the element of surprise and the destruction of their ship to distract them. As she saw Megatron, she hesitated, either unsure of why he appeared or embarrassed to have dispatched another living thing in front of him. Megatron saw too late, he didn’t even think to warn her as one of the cybernetics clamped stasis cuffs around one of her wrists.

     Stasis cuffs on cybernetics sent electric impulses, locking up their systems to keep them still. But on an organic it sent enough voltage through their systems to damage them. All the cybernetic had to do was activate it.

     “Stop.” Megatron commanded, his voice booming over the noise of the fight and the crowd.

     Galena stopped, but her attackers did not. Luckily it meant they didn’t activate the stasis cuffs. Instead, they took hold of her and forced her on her knees. One of the more damaged mechs pulled back her hair and growled angrily at her.

     One of them, a dingy grey and green mech, wiped energon from his arm where it looked as if Galena gave him quite an injury. He was angry and spat out his words, “Is this your claim, Cybertronian?”

     Galena stared at him, angry at the situation. Megatron inspected her. Of course she was injured, she did not start this little scuffle.

      “Is this your claim?” the mech was shouting now, it was obvious the answer to that could bring Galena harm.

     She told him nothing, her chest heaved as she turned her angry gaze to the cybernetic in front of her. Megatron had to admire her, she could have at least motioned to him or gave some response but it seemed she would deal with the consequences either way.

     “Yes.” Megatron finally decided.

     It was the right answer, the mechanical monster in front of them growled and spit on the ground. “Get her branded you fragging glitch.”

      He made a motion and his cronies released her. Megatron watched impassively as the grey and green mech stepped back to allow access to Galena.

       “We’ll forgive the bitch killing our own if you don’t charge us with damaging her.”

     “Fair enough.” Megatron found himself wanting to tear the scavengers limb from limb rather than let them go.

     “I’m sorry, Lord Megatron.” Galena said lowly, addressing the ground as she was prone to. “I thought this station was safe.”

     So she did know something of her race’s sudden entrance into the legal slave trade. “It seems safe no longer.”

     Megatron never in his long career cared for an organic. Fleshbags were short-lived, utterly useless, prone to disease and death, and he was still quite bitter about Earth. But in his exile, he reflected on himself; returned to his poetry, took in natural sights, and of course destroyed any that attempted to bring him in. The Decepticon was attempting to turn over a new leaf in a sense, but in this human he found an old hope renewed. Although much of the Femaxian circumstances were unknown, it was plain to see that Galena was a refugee. She purposefully fled far beyond the reaches of her own. There was an obvious pursuit of knowledge, something to be gained on Andellor. He saw his old passion ignite, but perhaps this time it would not lead down the path of a six million year war. Much like the fuel pump, if he could teach her to be strong in her own right she would fare better with or without him.

      “Get up, Galena. We’re getting a new ship.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galena starts to show more of her personality to Megatron.

     Ever since their encounter on the Gyro-kinetic Space Station Galena felt as if the Decepticon warlord acted erratically. At least, to her. Then again, she wasn’t too sure what was normal for Megatron. She only known him for a small fraction of time, weeks on Fennica meant nothing to the millions year old giant.

     The first unexpected action the robot took was to acquire a new ship. Megatron knew more about mechanics than she, so he easily scrapped her escape pod for a decent price. Galena, as she did, kept her tongue even as he sold her beloved plasmalight. The ship was a Femax relic, invaluable to her. But there was sound logic in a faster more reliable ship.

     In more ways than one, Megatron had a silver tongue. Although their replacement ship was not much larger than the pod, it was far more suited for space travel and facilitated both of their size and needs. Their ship was derelict no longer.  But there was a setback on the registry. Galena could not register her own name and origin, knowing that as soon as she placed her race on the registry they would be followed from docking bay to docking bay. Megatron was the same; his name in a intergalactic database would basically invite disaster into following with each declared spot on their journey.

      That was the second unexpected thing, finding out the Cybertronian had a rather morbid sense of humor.

     “Do you think it wise to put the late Autobot leader’s name on the registry?” the human asked once she finally got up the nerve.

    Megatron only grinned in response.

     He replaced the pelts and old cloth, selling them and purchasing much better accommodations for their living arrangement. They still shared a bed, or a berth as Megatron called it, taking shifts and the large robot always requiring far less sleep than she did. This is why it was an unexpected kindness; Megatron could probably recharge standing up. The extra plush was solely for her.

    Also, the ex-leader started to demand her to read to him, despite being more than capable himself. Mainly current affairs in the council authorized space, nothing substantial.

     As of late, the strange warlord had also taken to complimenting her. Of course always with an underhanded jab about her organic nature.

     “You navigate and pilot far better than I.” He commented one cycle, “It is a pity, then, that your organic form requires so much energy, we would have probably reached our destination by now.”

     Galena nodded, taking it as the compliment it probably was, “Thank you, Lord Megatron.”

     The hulking Cybertronian still needed repairs, but had assured Galena with the state of her status only one place in the galaxy would repair him without the worry of mutiny. You could hear his joints creak as he moved over her, leveling with her in the pilot seat.

     “I am lord no longer, human.”

     Galena looked away from Megatron’s blazing red optics. “It is safer.”

     “Safe.” The word rolled at the bottom of his voice box, “You shrink yourself down into nothing for others. You hide and run because it is safe?”

     Megatron was interested in her. The first interest he had shown. He wanted to know about Femax, and about her past and she had done her best to deny him so far.

    “No.” Galena denied, she spoke clearly but wouldn’t look him in the optics, “It was something specific to you. In organic circles, during your war, it is told if Megatron is served and treated with far more respect than due you would spare their life despite your hate for them.”

     “Ah.” Megatron straightened to look out the shielded window instead of at her. He leaned against the high metal of the ship. “If you prove your strength and humility I will not strike you.”

    “I am grateful for that.” Galena professed, “You never had to agree to fix my ship.”

     Megatron clenched the servo that leaned against the hull into a fist, “You are loyal to me, oddly so. I will give you this; it was naive to offer me such a chance. If you’d like I can teach you to be more self-serving.”

     “I cannot help my kindness.” Galena didn’t mean for her voice to bubble over with anger. She finally lost a bit of the control over her carefully calculated persona, “It does not make me a coward, nor is it a trait of my kind. I am gentle and kind because it is the way I wish to be. It requires a much greater strength to be caring; you could serve to learn that lesson from me.”

    When the human stole a glance to Megatron he was smiling, it was a terrible sort of thing. She would never understand him.

     “Then be kind.” He insisted, “But do not call me your lord unless we are in the presence of outsiders.”

     The Femaxian was pushing her luck, but she felt a burning right on her sternum from her chagrin, “Then you will have to address me as Galena, as I have addressed you as such.”

    “Very well,” came the amused response, “Galena.”

     “This sector has a lot of hazards,” the human woman would not be silenced. Megatron was glad to hear her voice an opinion finally. “I sincerely hope this place is worth the risk.”

     “Do not worry.” Megatron stared out into the glow of the irradiated clouds around them, “This is a planet of averages but they are not your average beings. They were very sympathetic to my cause before the war, they provided us with energy and resources when embargoed and it is because of their assistance we got headway against the Council on Cybertron. It might look like a health farm planet, but the Hedons have far more resources and wars than any other planet. They will help you find Andellor as well.”

    Galena shifted slightly in the pilot’s chair.

    “Being safe does not gain you friends against your enemies.” Megatron barbed, “Your kindness should help us on Hedonic in more ways than one.”

     The human nodded returning to silence.

Megatron did not press Galena about Femax or the incident on GSS. It was, after all, one of their rules to not inquire about the past. On her part, Galena patiently dealt with any port or planet not as sympathetic to Megatron, it seemed there would be no end to energon and blood split between them.

     It was far from any sort of future Megatron imagined for himself after departing Cybertron. It was boredom or familiarity which attached him to this particular endeavor. He assured himself he would be rid of the human once he indoctrinated her with some sense of self and left her on Andellor.

     Megatron neatly lined up the facts he knew about Galena. She escaped from Femax which for some reason participated in a somehow legal trade of humans. As far as Megatron remembered that sort of practice was not only illegal but highly out of style.

     _Things are not that simple, Lord Megatron._

     Galena knew the state of things on Femax. Her statement on Fennica insinuated as much. She knew something, yet she refused to inform him of it. Megatron knew humans to almost divulge too much, but she was stoic as any bot. Which was odd, considering how youthful she could be. She came from the Golden Realm, Megatron was not wrong in that respect. It would do neither of them good to force the information out. In all matters, Megatron wanted to be informed, either war or peace, being the most informed about your enemy and your friends is what mattered. But on Hedonic he could easily get any information regarding Femax and Andellor and he would do so, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I welcome any critique. If you've made it this far I want to know why you've gotten this far versus if you've gotten this far and you hate it please let me know. If you're worried about flak I'm not that kind of person. I wanna know if you think it's shit. If not, please enjoy Megatron in my personal favorite place; a bath.

     Megatron did not realize how much he missed the luxury of a hot oil bath. The thick, viscous fluid crawled between every plate and joint on his frame, enticing relaxation from every sensor in his neural net.

     The Hedonics were as servile as Galena, only with their own motives and means. They often times used their health farms for gleaning data, which was the most precious resource in the universe to them. They were not Primus made cybernetics, their origins were rather lost in time. Their primary resource was pleasure, you could barter and trade in giving and receiving. Whatever your pleasure was, you could probably find it on Hedonic and the bots there could find it in you.

     The cybernetics were not as large as the Femax or Megatron, but they were larger than an Earthbound human. Of course, Galena was afraid of them as soon as four or five of them latched onto her. The Hedonics had an affinity for _big_ things. The bigger the pleasure, the bigger the pay off. Megatron offered no parting thoughts or advice to the human, the Hedonics would not harm her and the chance of her getting into trouble was rather low. If the Femax couldn’t handle Hedonics at their best, she would never be able to fight any deception that came her way in the future.

     Having a full repair and maintenance was a long time coming. Megatron could transform again now, which he would do in good time to remind his frame of what it felt like to be whole. Now, however, he was content to enjoy a bubbling hot oil bath, Hedonics skittering to pour oil over his now glimmering metal. The oils practically massaged his figure, pushing away grease and grime from untold places. You could not get used to this sort of luxury, especially if you were as wanted as Megatron. For as many Hedonics got their kicks helping him, he knew that some would find no greater pleasure than to see him captured.

     “Megatron,” an old familiar voice rang out, “What a pleasure to see you again.”

     “Chromotic.” Megatron turned through the oil to look at the old bot, “Still as lustrous at the day you were formed.”

    Chromotic was a liaison who assisted Megatron many times during the war. He brought goods, guns, and energy to support the Decepticon cause in its infancy. Megatron never hired mechs for their affect on his visage but he never ceased to be amused by this particular bot, appearing to have been dipped in forged chrome.

     “Honestly, old friend, I believed the rumors you’d become junk!” Chromotic exclaimed. With a back and forth gesture, he waved away the many attendants from around the Cybertronian. The two sat in silence, waiting for them to scurry away. When the last Hedonic left, Chromotic continued, “And now you’re here with an organic. A Femax of all things! Times really have changed.”

     Megatron drew his claw through the pool of scented, gold lubricant, “That they have.”

     “Hmm.” Chromotic cleared a place for him to sit beside Megatron, staying clear of the edge of the large basin. “The galaxy moves on without the might of Megatron. My people inform me your Femax is unbranded.”

     At Megatron’s fierce glare, Chromotic held up a chromed hand defensively, “It won’t be the last time you’re told and I can tell it is not the first. Personally, I don’t care to know how you came about her, or why you are in her company.” Chromotic was suggestive enough with the slow lower of his servo, “But… you’ve never been fond of organics unless they could give you something. Dare I say you are friends?”

     “I have an interest in witnessing the universe crush her spirit,” Megatron countered, “Or watching her crush it. Nothing more.”

     “Well, she asked about Andellor. I was happy to provide such information. Are you accompanying her there?”

     “I have yet to decide,” he responded noncommittally.

     “Then I ask that you tread with caution.”

     The top layer of the oil began to lose its heat, sapping Megatron’s desire for advice with it. Megatron stretched out in hopes to feel it seep more into his joint and seams. He had no interest in playing guessing games any longer. “What happened on Femax?”

     “It happened only a little while before your war ended.” Chromotic accessed his memories and there was a long pause as his processor analyzed which data he didn’t mind divulging. Once the compiling was done, he continued, “The Quintessons were involved so you know something was amiss.” Megatron almost awarded him an optical roll. “I believe they called themselves the ‘Maxian’s’, a derived term for sure, and they were only just added to the Quintesson Council. They claimed that Femax was part of long-term experiments, one they could not access once Femax joined the other council. These ‘Maxian’s’ of sorts also claimed they had all the data they needed and Femax would be liquidated in order to cover the costs.”

     Megatron shifted deeper, oil oozing up into his neck cabling. “Hmmh. Farfetched, don’t you think?” He said without an upward inflection.

     “Yes, well apparently they gave evidence in response to their claims and support from a select group of individuals on Femax that were very high up.”

     Chromotic paused again, probably shutting down their access to the history server, “All Femaxians outside of Femax must have proof of purchase. A brand, usually marking their skin. If a Femaxian is found unbranded, they must be returned to either the Quintesson Council or Femax where you can choose to purchase them. But, Femaxians go for such high prices, most galactic citizens who do find them usually brand them for themselves or others.”

     “Doesn't that violate treaty-“

     “No.” The cybernetic tilted his helm down and to the side, baring a smile of sorts, “They aren’t a ‘slave trade’ because, according to Quintesson and Nebulon law, they are manufactured goods. Using them is more of a service than an atrocity. They forfeited their right to be citizens of the Council. Both councils agree, but of course the Nebulon’s were unhappy.” Chromotic served him a far more genuine smile. “You’ve never enjoyed any Council decision, have you Megatron?”

    Chromotic was trying to worm a definitive response out of Megatron. If the Cybertronian knew what this Hedonic took pleasure in, it would be meddling in the affairs of others.

     “I have no regard for the organic,” Megatron reaffirmed.

     “It’s your decision.” Chromotic practically simpered, “But if you mean to travel to Andellor, the course takes you right through Femax hunter territory. The range outside their system where they specialize at keeping Femaxians _safely_ within- they don’t call themselves hunters. They’re guardians of some sort. Spout some kind of nonsense that they are there to protect their property from thieves. But it’s just to keep any strays in the confines of their control. If they find a non-branded Femax, they _will_ attempt to return her by force. If you should run into them, just claiming her is not enough.”

     Chromotic looked pretty smug as he continued, “Especially since you are a high profile mechanical. Your aversion to organics is well known.”

    “I will inform her to avoid the range.” That probably wouldn’t be the plan, but it would soothe his friends worries without confirming his part in it all. “The Femaxian can take care of herself.”

     “According to her so-called creators; she cannot.” Chromotic tutted, “And according to their very informative care and keeping guide she is showing symptoms of touch-starvation. Although I do not believe all of the propaganda of their data, their files do corroborate known human tendencies. At least all the data that facilitates abuse you traditionally see in Femaxians that come this way. But I do think I should provide you with that data. You must assure she has an attachment to you Megatron. If would come in handy just in case you were caught or questioned about the woman.”

     “What kinds of actions would you presume I’d take?” Megatron didn’t mask his disgust.

     Chromotic made a soft beep of disapproval, as if Megatron’s response was incorrect, “She doesn’t talk much to you does she?”

    “Thank Primus.”

    “Often times she looks down rather than at you.”

    Megatron’s interest piqued.

    Satisfied at the reaction, the Hedonic continued his list. “She is prone to violence. Sometimes she can look troubled and worried for days on end with no reason or rhyme. The Femaxian does need the care of fellow organics. I know you, Megatron. But know this; you must take care of the human or she will be susceptible to far more than just capture. She will be manipulated against you. If you have half a motherboard to assist this human in some Cybertronian inspired rebellion, it gives me no greater pleasure than to have helped.”

     Megatron didn’t care for any clarification; he merely settled deeper, disturbing the oil as wafts of steam drifted past them.

     “I’ll leave a screen with you. I have other guests waiting for me. At least look it over if you do not choose to take it with you. And, Megatron?”

    Megatron merely made a noise of acknowledgement.

    “Whatever you decide, I can’t wait to see it.”

     Chromotic stood and left, right as another entered. Megatron shrugged his shoulderplating and sank further into the oil bath, chasing the heat that had vanished long ago. The former warlord didn’t bother to turn his helm as Chromotic exchanged a soft greeting with the newcomer. He focused instead on a minute pain in his neck cabling.

    “I have a rock in my cabling,” he announced to what he had assumed was an attendant.

    There was a jingle and soft padding of feet as she approached, a femme-like, soft voice disturbing the Cybertronian from his relaxations, “Would you like me to call an attendant?”

     Megatron snapped to look at Galena. The human didn’t look much different; it wasn’t as if they could shine her skin. She was given more suitable clothes, although in a way they looked almost the same as her rags, merely clean and draped over her with an assortment of chains and bangles. They had took care of her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Her earrings were polished at least. Her grown out bangs still wisped around her face and she nervously pushed them aside as the warlord said nothing, “Should- Did you want me? To get it out?”

    “If you wish.”

    Galena registered surprise. It looked ridiculous plastered across her face. But she ducked behind him to get a good look at his neck cabling.

    She was careful, the Femaxian didn’t touch him or brace up against him. Instead she used a single finger to scrape at the offending object. Once she loosened it up enough she used her fingernails as a pincer to roll it out. Megatron gave out a vent of relief before settling back into the oil. They sat in silence for a moment.

     Finally Megatron broke the silence with one of his insulting compliments, “I hope that garish drapery you have on did not cost as fine as it looks.”

     “I paid for your repairs,” she murmured quietly, “And my own care while _you_ were being repaired. Are you staying here for very long?”

     “No, as safe as Hedonic is, it’s never good to linger anywhere for any amount of time.”

    “So we are parting ways then?”

    Megatron lifted his servos from the oil, slipping back to tilt his helm and look at the ceiling. Galena was inquisitive but made no noise while he drew out the silence.

    “No, I will go with you.”

    Galena jingled the chains against her arms as she clutched at herself, “I…do you think that wise, Lord Megatron?”

     “I believe you should hire me as your protector,” Megatron propositioned, “It is not as if our time together has been without its conflicts. You require someone to watch over you.”

     “Yes, Lord Megatron.” Galena ducked her head down in agreement.   


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is nice to Galena which makes her suspect his behavior.

     Space travel was a complicated process: thrusters, clearance, radiation, energy impulses, dark matter interference, and dust were constant obstacles in a highway of stars. It wasn’t as if Galena wasn’t a skilled pilot, she really was and Megatron knew that. It was just, deep down inside, she still didn’t trust the warlord to not drag her back to occupied Femax. Perhaps he knew of her alarm, triggering if he brought them any further than a couple of lightyears, or perhaps he really was terrible at operating machinery. Just because he was made of metal, didn’t mean he understood controls. Yet his inability to drive wasn’t the biggest stress on the Femax’s mind.

    Galena was 45.9% certain Megatron was going to eat her.

     The conclusion was illogical. But honestly, in her constant anxious state, she couldn’t come up with a plausible conclusion as to why, ever since they departed Hedonic, Megatron acted so odd.

     Space madness wasn’t really madness per say as a temporary affliction. It only really happened when you were in deep isolation. But that was for humans, Cybertronians were _wired_ differently.

     It began within a few units from Hedonic’s low orbit. They only just cleared the system and began weaving through the exo-planets when Megatron gave one of his gruff complaints Galena ignored. But she couldn’t ignore the heavy hand that made itself present on her head. It was heavy and Galena’s mind went completely blank. His large metal hand lingered for far too long, his claws draping over her line of vision. It wasn’t truly that long of a time, but it felt like forever.

     Galena hadn’t dared ask about it, afraid of the answer. Megatron was given a lot of data by the Hedonics, a history of the galaxy since his last update. He spent most of his time combing through that. Occasionally, if the ship needed something, he would travel outside to repair a loose wire or a thruster.

     The next stop was lightyears away, it would be the longest period of time isolated together. So it worried her when, in a steady increment, Megatron would touch her for that same short period of time.

     The second time he tried to touch her wrist. That invoked a more knee-jerk reaction from the Femax and she attacked him. The attack was laughable, it didn’t even dent him. But it was more from surprise and chagrin. Once she regained her composure, she informed him not to repeat the action.

     The third time Megatron returned to her head, and Galena stilled again. But as he did nothing else, Galena let it pass, hoping it to be like a child. Whatever this was it would soon pass.

     Then by the seventh time, Galena decided she would silently put up with whatever the warlord’s odd fascination with placing his heavy hand on her head was. She already adapted.

     On the eighth time Megatron touched her on her bare shoulder when she had fetched him fuel from their stores. She stopped dead in her tracks and stayed still until he finally let her go.

     Galena’s interaction with human males was so easy; she could read them like books. But the only indication of emotion Megatron ever showed was a raise of his metallic eyebrow or a half-cocked grin.

     On the twentieth day, Galena snapped at Megatron. It a purely emotional instant. Galena was away from sun and warmth for far too long to deal with whatever trick the Cybertronian had. She ignored her translator’s instructions to speak clearly and calmly, and blasted out a string of Femaxian curses the likes of which she’d hope would ring in his audials for eons to come. She clung to all of her limbs in hopes that he’d stop touching her.

     “Why do you do this?” she finally spluttered out in a way that the damned robot could understand, “Is this to pester me?”

     Megatron, as always, looked amused by her. She flushed red with anger as she continued. “Do you think of me as a child?”

     “I apologize.”

     The sudden kindness made Galena stop short in her tirade. Megatron waited calmly to see if she would continue, and then went on. “I was only looking out for your health.”

     Galena straightened up, no longer on the defensive, “You have the book.”

     “It’s a datafile.”

     “Show me.” She was angry again, going through a roulette of emotions Megatron hadn't seen yet. But this was the one thing she would not stand, no matter how much it would alienate her.

     Megatron obliged. Of course he was only doing it to entertain her. Always with teeth bared in that threatening grin. He looked down on her, but they weren’t supposed to be together for this long. That was never the plan for Galena. This was the Decepticon way, wasn’t it? Kindness and cruelty were only apparent when needed. Did all Cybertronians haveemotions, or could these mechanical things only fabricate feeling?

    Galena stewed until the hulking Cybertronian mass handed over the datafile, “This is the only one?”

    “Yes.”

    “There is nothing else on this file?”

     “Nothing but the instructions.”

   “Good.” Galena walked to the back of the ship and violently flung open the first airlock door. Megatron could only watch as she shut the door behind her. In one violent motion she snapped the datapad in half over her knee. She tossed the two pieces on the ground before moving back to the inward airlock. Megatron moved out of the way as she pushed back into the ship. There was a faint acrid smell from the harsh pull of the wiring shorting out before she slammed the door behind her. She glared up at Megatron as she smashed the emergency airlock purge. Within seconds, the datapad was gone.

     Megatron admired when she finally showed her emotion; it radiated off of her. Almost like an em field, heat radiated off of her already warm body.

     After the airlock sealed and the noise of the compressor stopped, she spat out words, “Touch avoidance is not irregular, especially with how long I have been away from my people. I do not need to be cured of it. Continuing to touch me in a way that puts me in anxiety will do nothing to me but wish to sever your head from your strange metal body.” She practically hissed out her words like steam, “You go crazy because you do not want it. But your body craves it because that is how every human works. Those touches, it is a practice they use to make you give in to your master.”

     Galena used a full hand to point at him. Megatron cover her shaking hand with his both clawed digits, taking care to be gentle. Galena’s face flushed red suddenly, her tightened hand suddenly relaxed. “What are you doing?”

     “I do not wish for you to strike me. You _will_ hurt yourself,” Megatron informed simply.

     Galena tugged her hand away, the anger dissipating from her body and the heat sinking away from her as she turned away. “You are not my master. Do you understand?”

    Megatron gave a solemn, knowing nod, looking at his servo before turning it down. It was too similar a question he would dare to ask next. “Are there any other Femaxian’s who are… _free_ , as you?”

      Galena sighed and looked at him, “No.”

      “You know that for sure?”

      “Yes.” Galena looked up at him, “But I don’t want to talk about it.”

     A week after that incident, Galena regretted making the warlord stop his strange and ridiculous pattern of praise and affection. It wasn’t as if she disliked the touch, it was just the principle behind it. Part of her chided herself for feeling this way, it was pretty much like falling into their plan wasn’t it? Imagine if it had been a human. They were insidious.

      “Where are we?”

     Megatron halted one of Galena’s small arguments with herself two weeks after the incident, the first time they had talked at all in the small confines of the ship since.

     Galena took a deep breath and straightened out in the pilot’s chair, looking out the small windows before pulling up a star chart, “We’re close to the point of no return, there is one refueling station that is still in neutral territory. But as always, we need to tread carefully. There is a good chance it is sympathetic to our enemies. After that, we cannot stop and we cannot get caught. If we do get caught…” Galena trailed off as her figure slumped, “I…you should leave me behind.”

    “And why is that?” Megatron took the chart from her, using his clawed digits to widen the range. “I am your bodyguard.”

     “Megatron, we will be in occupied Femaxian space. Things are different there.”

     “Have you passed through before?”

    Galena curled her hands together before fidgeting, “Yes.”

     Megatron stared her down with reddened optics. “In the past I would have tortured this information out of you. As it stands, I am doing my best to change my behavior.” Certain mechs flared in to his mind, but he paid them no attention. “In what mindset must you be in until you will finally divulge why you are here? And why you are going to Andellor?” His voice took on a more intimidating tone, but there was a chance that was no longer a way to sway Galena's mind into answering.

     “I am not sure.” Galena was honest, but Megatron noted the way she scraped at her arm with her sharp fingernails, “We would have to be friends and not….”

     The human trailed off and Megatron finally supplied, “Associates of circumstance. Perhaps we can change that.”

     “I mean no offense, _Lord Megatron,_ but if there is one thing our travels taught me is that you have no friends.” She calculated her next move with a thought that prodded at her numerous unspoken times, “Or that you cannot keep them.”

     It was a sound barb. Even if the human could not hurt him, a certain red and blue mech flashed to mind at her words. But Galena had the upper hand, she had almost intimate knowledge of him and yet divulged little. All Megatron knew was what little the woman provided. Meanwhile, Galena might as well majored in Cybertronian history. He would find the reason for that too.

     He finally changed the subject, “Since you are familiar with the station, what can we hope to encounter at this final point?”

      Galena didn’t want to talk about this either. “There are people very similar to the Hedonics there. But they do not take no for an answer. They will give us fuel, but it will be at a price we might not be willing to pay.”

    Megatron watched the human’s body language, the squirming reminded him of another so strikingly. She didn’t want to tell him that much was apparent. It was _why_ which would escape him.

    “What is their price?”

     “Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that,” Galena stated simply, “because you would probably have to prove your claim to me.”

      Megatron didn’t know what that meant but he was sure he wouldn’t like to find out. They relapsed into their silent state. 

     Sometime later Megatron sat in the interior of the ship, only his eyes and the datafile he was reading lighting up its darkened interior. Galena had retired to their bed to rest.

     It hadn’t surprised or hurt him to know Galena did not consider him an ally, friend or strange metal mentor. What surprised him was her inability to determine exactly the nature of their relationship; something which left Megatron to pondering.

     True, Megatron had a strange investment in seeing whatever rebellion Galena planned, whether legal or forcible, come to fruition. Seeing her wish for peace on her planet squashed and defeated would probably bring him as much joy to see her take back her people. He was compassionate in his own way. The warlord was by no means perfect, but this act of ‘kindness’ was a huge step in a more altruistic direction, at least as far as he was concerned. There were benefits for the ex-Decepticon, his act of kindness might make him more welcome in some cybernetic communities not affected by the war for Cybertron. It would mean he could finally settle down in his exile.

     Most importantly, he still owed Galena for saving his life. Of course, saving her life would be easy but no opportunity arose. Even at the GSS, the woman could have easily finished off the remaining three cybernetics if Megatron hadn’t showed. Where she would have gone after for information was unknown to Megatron, there were many unknowns when it came to the human, but he altered her path. If he left her now, what would she do?

     The Femaxian got incredibly angry at the source of his insistent touching. Ten seconds daily was supposed to calm humans, but it seemed to only anger her more. Even grasping her hand made her flush red with anger.

      No, Megatron scored through his memory at an alarming rate. That wasn’t it, the touching worked as it was supposed to and that is what angered Galena. She did not like being manipulated in the slightest. Destroying the datapad meant nothing to Megatron, the memory of the file remained. But Galena recognized the tactic, she could have easily read the book, but to commit it to memory when it was so hated seemed odd to him.

     His system alerted him, he needed recharge. Megatron stood with a worried thought. How long before his system would alert him more often? How long before his joints creaked without injury? Another couple million years? He wasn’t as young as he used to be, and the war took a toll on his frame.

     Galena was intelligent. Megatron wouldn’t be interested if not. She was able to read more than just Femaxian text. Cybertronian escaped her but many young Cybertronians were similar. It wasn't a bad protege to have.

     Another alarm sounded, pounding through his processor. The alert was insistent and Megatron never denied it before. He could sleep on the ground, he supposed, but it would be far nicer to sleep on the berth. The human was just going to have to wake up. She recharged for far too long anyway.

     Megatron navigated down below the bridge into the living quarters. He easily slipped into the room, not caring if he made a racket with the door, hoping to wake the human anyway.

     “Galena, wake up I need to recharge.”

     Her eyes snapped open and she made a small snuffle. After rubbing her face against the pillow she murmured, “Can’t you go someplace else?”

     “Can you?”

     There was a shuffle of sheets and Galena turned away from the warlord.

     “I can throw you out you know.” Megatron snapped out.

     “Just get in.” She whined.

     “With you?”

    Galena only made a soft noise in response having fallen back to sleep, if she was awake to begin with. Her back was exposed after moving the berthsheets aside to allow him to crawl in.

      His processor ached with the lack of recharge. He could throw her out, but there was a good chance she would rage against him. Throwing her out was easily done in the past but perhaps this would be a good start in convincing the human he could serve as an ally.

    At first, Megatron tried to tuck in behind her, facing her back, but it was too big of a obstacle to feel her heat curled under his frame, close to his spark. Finally he settled on tucking his peds next to her head, back to back and resting his helm by her bare feet. If she thrashed out in the night like she was prone at least she might wake up and leave.

      Megatron finally gave into recharge protocols.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like big women draped over big robots? Then you'll love this chapter.

     Galena woke to an alarm vibrating her wristband synced with the ship’s proximity alarms. It wasn’t a local proximity alarm or else the whole ship would be blaring. With a quick flick of her finger, she pulled up the holofeed of what exactly alarmed. A ship gave a friendly hail as soon as it fell within range sending destination values. Galena sighed and stretched out.

    Her head struck something hard and metal.

     Galena turned around, wondering what could be nearby as to be so point and metallic.

     She wasn’t horrified by the mass of the hulking Cybertronian, merely surprised.

    The alarm vibrated on her arm again, which was a bad sign, it meant they were hanging around for a response. The hailing might not be as friendly as she first thought. But there was this first obstacle to overcome.

     Although she could probably stand and jump over the Cybertronian, Galena wasn’t sure the bed could take it. So the human tentatively pulled a leg over the hulking pointy mass. She let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She used the pad of her foot to arch up and over the Cybertronian; straddling him for just a moment. She paused before putting her weight on her other foot.

     Suddenly, her foot slipped off the side of the bed, slamming her into its occupant.

     “Ow.” Galena’s hand flew to her head as a wound opened. She propped herself up on the sleeping behemoth to keep away from the cold metal and not drop blood on it.

     A claw curled around her wrist.

     “Let me see,” his voice rumbled out of him, vibrating his chest slightly.

      Galena, from the sudden startle, let him pull her hand away by the wrist. She watched that claw carefully, ignoring the bright red that stained her hand. Galena envisioned each point on that claw punching through her skin. Megatron made a noise against his teeth and used his other servo to take her chin in his palm.

     Galena froze as he gently wrenched her head to the side to get a better look at the gash. He finally let go of her wrist but Galena didn’t move her bloodied hand anywhere, her fingers visibly shook as Megatron inspected the bloody mark on her head. He slid his claw up to push her hair away from the fluid.

      Galena leaned into the touch against her cheek. The turn didn’t go unnoticed, merely unmentioned. Megatron repeated the motion and Galena closed her eyes as not to look at the fierce light of Megatron’s optics. She relaxed only slightly, but stayed still like prey caught by a predator. The awkward placement of her fall didn’t allow for close up inspection.

      Megatron slipped his servos under her shoulders and easily pulled her forward. He observed her reaction carefully, but she only breathed quicker.

     “This looks bad.” Megatron’s voice made him seem so concerned. His thumb stroked up her cheekbone, hoping to calm her shallow breathing.

     “I will patch it.”

     “It’s very red.” Although Megatron was careful of the trailing blood, he looked fascinated by the bright color.

     “We have metal in our veins too.” Galena wondered if the warlord could feel her heart rate rising through his gentle thumbing of her face. Her stray, grown out bangs threatened to dip into the blood, so Megatron returned to stroking the hair back.

      “I will patch it,” he informed her.

     Galena just nodded, seemingly bewildered by each gentle touch. She made no move to turn his digits away even as he cupped her face in them. “Where is your medical kit?”

      “It’s a graph pen. It only works on open wounds, cuts, scrapes, torn skin.” Galena finally moved, retrieving the pen from somewhere on her person that Megatron couldn’t quite see.

     “You keep it on you?”

     “Yes.”

     “Move your hel-head a little.”

     Galena rested her head against Megatron’s plating, feeling the coolness of the metal on her cheek as she exposed the open wound, “You have to pinch the wound together, or it will scar. Go over it like a pen or an eraser many times until it goes away.”

     Megatron continued to watch her carefully, he pinched the split skin together and switched on the machine. Galena curled her hands into fists as he began the job.

     “Does it hurt?”

     “Yeah.”

     Galena welcomed the pain at this point. It distracted from the fact she was draped over Megatron like ganache over an éclair. She breathed out hot on the cold metal, water forming a cloud over the dully reflective surface. Not all of Megatron seemed to be cold, unfeeling metal.

     “This is more difficult than I expected.” His frame vibrated with the sound coming from his vocalization.

    “Yeah.”

     They sat with only the whine of the graph pen for a few moments, the occasional noise of pain from Galena the only break. Megatron was glad she didn’t whine like many were apt to.

      “Galena.”

     “Yeah?” Galena’s heart rate was down, she relaxed fully against him so Megatron felt it an opportune moment to ask some of his more burning questions.

     “When did you leave Femax?”

     Galena made a soft noise in her throat before rubbing his chestplating a little, as if tracing shapes onto his metal would trace back through time. “I was exiled from Femax long before it was occupied.”

     A faint buzz interrupted her. The alert came through again. A third ‘friendly’ hail.

     “What is that?” Megatron asked lowly.

    “Ah, a proximity alert, I was going to hide our signal.”

    Megatron made a low growl, “No, I’ll do it. Can you continue this on your own?”

     “Yes, lo- Megatron.” Galena accepted the pen as Megatron turned and deposited her on the berth. He looked down at her sprawled out as she called him. “Wait.”

     “Yes?”

     “Why is your chest warm?”

     Megatron narrowed his optics, “It houses my spark chamber. And it gets very uncomfortable with your heat pressed up against it.”

     “Oh, I’m sorry.”

     Megatron looked down at his chestplating. There were fingerprints marking his metal. The disgusting touch of an organic leaving its oils on him. He scowled and turned away from the human to address the problem at hand.

     “I can handle it Megatron, if you want to get some rest.” Galena offered, taking another meaning to the pull on his faceplate.

   “No. As you probably realized yourself, this hailing is far from friendly. I will be sure they never hail our frequency again.”


	8. Thigh-fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thigh-fuck in this chapter. There is no reference and if you think I'm going to google thigh-fucking, you're wrong. I didn't and if this isn't what it is then I don't know you'll just have to wait until some dude does it to me. And that's going to be awhile.

    It was Megatron who got them into this mess. Apparently, he was well known in this reach of the galaxy. Of course, there was the presence of Cybertronians on Femax, which was completely unexpected to their leader. It didn’t help that he recently decimated an entire ship full of innocent people.

   “What are they doing this far away from Cybertron?”

   Megatron and Galena were pushed together in a small crevice anyone Earthian-size would call an alleyway. Galena, being the one currently not recognized, peeked her head out, hair thrown over her shoulder to get a better look.

   “I think one of them has a divergent alt mode.” She told him quietly, “So he might take to the air soon, we can’t stand here long.”

    “He is a Decepticon, why would he-“

    “Really,” Galena looked back to him, she positioned herself very close, bracing against his chestplate with her hands, “Megatron. They are here for the same thing everyone else is here for. There are brothels everywhere, and the chance to buy a fully broken Femaxian is too good an opportunity to miss.”

    “Impossible,” Megatron scoffed, but kept his voice low, “No Cybertronian would ever want to partake in such-“

    Galena looked up at him and he silenced. “Of course it doesn’t help that you went and killed four people who frequent this place. I was just going to hide our signal and take off. These aren’t animals on Fennica, Megatron. You can’t just dispatch people at random and expect no recourse.”

    “You’ve killed plenty.” Megatron shot back.

    “I’m not getting into this right now,” Galena hissed, “We have to find a place to hide.”

    “Wait here, I’ll find something.” Megatron stated, “You can hide, I’ll lead them away.”

    “I’m not safe alone.” Galena’s pitch reminded him of a treacherous second.

    Megatron grimaced, “Don’t whine. It doesn’t become you. Find a place to hide and I’ll return to you.”

    Galena didn’t question it. She didn’t even question it when he said he found a place to stay. Of course a Cybertronian would understand the nature of a brothel, or a love hotel but to pick one out of a lineup seemed impossible for them.

    But once they were out in the open Galena had to act like a demure Femaxian. So when Megatron led her to one she had to wait until they were in the room before pointing out the mess he got them in.

   “I can’t walk in here.” She said once the door closed behind them.

   “I can sleep on the floor.” Megatron began but Galena held up a hand.

    “No, that will be far too suspicious. There is a camera somewhere in this room. Why did you not think that a place that asked no questions asked none for a reason?”

    “Well, we’re just going to-“

    “No.” Galena hissed lowly, “We are not going to have to 'just'. If we don’t do something….illicit for the benefit of the hotel there is a good chance it will arouse suspicion. There are cameras in here.”

   “Then what do you suggest.” Megatron spread out his servo, “There is a good chance that we will not evade capture if we leave.”

   “I don’t know.” Galena clung to herself, “If we cause a scene here, there will be more trouble.”

    “We could just go around Femaxian space, couldn’t we?” Megatron suggested.

   “You might have the time to go lightyears out of the way,” Galena spoke in a low whisper, “But I am not certain I can do this sort of thing in old age.”

    Megatron grinned, “You have the makings of a Decepticon.”

    “Not if I can’t find a way out of this.” Galena began to look around the room, “There is probably more than one camera.”

    “Do you trust me?”

    “No.” Galena said firmly, even in her low tone. “I do not. It was not wise to decimate an entire ship of people. Nor did we need to walk around to find a better deal on energon. And I don’t think it was wise to threaten the seller so much he recognized who you were and told those Cybertronians where we went to. You do not think about the long term consequences.”

   Megatron interrupted her tirade, “I believe I can find a way for us to satisfy their conditions as to not draw attention to ourselves.”

    Galena looked away, hugging herself.

     “If you’d like, I can assure you will not be privy to any shame.” Megatron tried to make his voice soft but it still came out in a growl. “However, I would like for you to do your best to pretend that this is an enjoyable experience. If it is as you say-“

     “It is, I understand.” Galena snapped at him, then pushed her tone lower. “Please let’s just get this over with.”

      Now that Megatron was inside he knew this place wasn’t the entirely safe haven he thought it to be. However, what he did know was their presence would not be known and they would have a discreet exit soon. Megatron had worse options. If showing a little spike and touching the human was all it would take, so be it.

    Megatron searched the room, lazily searching for something that fit his needs. Galena stood in the doorway, not passing the threshold. It was surprisingly easy to find what he was looking for, a thing cloth. One of the bed’s ornate strips. He ripped it down and returned to Galena.

    “What—“

    “A blindfold.” Megatron pushed her hands down before he placed the flat of the fabric over her eyes. “I told you, I don’t want you to see anything that might bring you mental harm.”

    Galena pressed the blindfold to her face as Megatron tied it behind her head. His servos encircled her in a way that made her feel trapped and safe all at once. She would have thrown a barb at that particular comment but she was much too anxious. Everything was black and unknown now that the blindfold was secure on her head. Megatron put cold servos on her shoulders and she jumped.

    “Don’t worry.” Megatron’s rumbling whisper sounded out next to her ear, “This will be far more repulsive for me that it is for you.”

    “What are you going to do?” Galena felt his servos release her shoulders on to grasped her waist and lift her. As she went over his shoulder, she squirmed, causing her to sink into Megatrons’ grasp.

    “Stop.” He commanded as Galena felt them turn. She grabbed at whatever spike would steady her as each rocking pedestep brought her closer to the bed.

    “Megatron.” Galena’s voice was hesitant. She did not trust him in the least, her words and actions reflected that. But Megatron was not looking forward to this little façade either. He would be responsible for whatever happened.

    Her hands were no good. From the research and files Megatron read, humans could “see” things with their hands and Megatron assumed that extended to her arms. Opening her up would also be an unfavorable option. Galena was surprisingly squirmy so Megatron relinquished her to the berth happily when they finally reached it. This was the most visibly nervous he’d seen the human. It seemed that death was less frightening than the idea of being held by Megatron. She wasn’t the first to hold that sentiment.

     There was only one way Megatron could figure to fake this. Galena, however, was visibly trembling. Her legs shook and she tucked them up against herself, as if to hide.

    Megatron leaned in close, he gently put a servo on her sternum to flatten her to the berth, and at the same time steady her. “Galena.”

    “Yes, Lord Megatron?” They both spoke in hushed tones, Galena’s voice becoming a little husky with the pressure on her chest.

    “Are you sure there is no other way out of this?”

    Galena turned her head, he couldn’t read her without the tell of her eyes. The blind fold seemed to take away a part of her human sensibility. “I can’t think of anything else.”

    “I’ll kill everyone between here and Femax for you if I must. We can still do this my way.”

    Galena reached out her hands, waving her fingers in air a moment before finally finding Megatron’s face. She patted it gently, “This is why you do not have any friends.”

     Galena felt his faceplate pull into a frown, her fingers traced gently along the marks in his face before he finally captured them in the digits of his other claw.

     “There are six different devices in this room.” Megatron sounded incredulous.

    “Not a surprise.”

     “I do not wish to hurt you.”

     Galena paused, her fingers captured and her body pinned by the servos of the machine trying to reassure her. He was violent even in his attempt to be gentle. “Megatron.”

    He made a soft rumble that reverberated on her sternum.

    “Please do not let me regret bringing you along.”

    “You’re quite defiant.” Galena could feel the smile in his voice. She couldn’t relax, but it was a compliment coming from the warlord.

    Megatron shifted her onto her back before releasing her. Galena held her hands up, she didn’t know what to do with them it was quite obvious. She was not well versed in much of anything except killing it seemed. Admirable but not much use in this situation.

    “Are we compatible to do this?” Galena asked, her tone fluctuating.

    “Yes, I had mod’s installed years ago.” Megatron patiently attempted to push her legs together with little avail as they trembled against him. He reached up to grab another strip of cloth from their surroundings. It’s not as if the hotel was going to bill them. “Most Cybertronians are moded. I’m pretty sure some of the bigger bots have seven or eight valves.”

    “What is that?”

    Megatron rolled his optics, “Do you want a lesson in Cybertronian modifications or do you want to get this over with.”

    Galena shut her mouth. Megatron pressed her knees together. She helped keep them together long enough for him to tie the cloth above her knees.

    Megatron gave a soothing rub to her exposed thigh, he wasn’t going to remove her cloth coverings. He wasn’t going to allow that kind of show for whomever or whatever was looking in.

    “Galena.” In an effort to sound kind, her name practically purred from his mouth, “There is no going back once we begin.”

     “I don’t want to start a war.” Galena seemed to look right at him with that comment, her body finally relaxing.

    “Then what do you want to start?” Megatron lifted her legs and sat on the berth, lowering her limbs on top of his bent peds.

     Galena said nothing. Her defiance didn’t irritate Megatron, in a way it was like looking into a much younger mirror. He realized he should be teaching her a lot more. She had the fine traits of a Decepticon, if only he could weld those into a suitable leader.

     “I’m starting.”

    Megatron focused, closing his optics to find inspiration in his memory banks rather than at the disgusting organic in front of him. Once he had found a satisfactory simulation his panel clicked open. His spike exposed itself half-heartedly.

     Galena’s heat was a welcome imitation of the heated paneling of another bot. But there was not much there for lubrication. Megatron should have done some kind of prep. But Galena was rather squirmy, he already had to tie her legs together.

     “Why must you be so difficult?” Megatron murmured, mostly to himself.

     Galena sighed, but didn’t respond. Her legs were already tucked up on Megatron so she drew her feet back, turning her knees inward. Megatron hefted himself up, already regretting the arduous task ahead of him.

    “Hold still.” He commanded, although she was rather calm right now she had a tendency to squirm.

     Megatron was not a fan of self-pleasure. Why do a task so many were willing to do? It wasn’t like he had any desire in his time alone to do such a thing. Megatron held his spike aside as he slid his claws down to his lower opening. Valve lubrication would serve as a much better catalyst for this sort of thing. After a degree of prodding his own opening, his pleasure protocols finally rewarded him with a few drops of the viscous stuff.

    Galena moved immediately as Megatron slipped the sticky liquid between her thighs.

    “Hold _still._ ” Megatron snapped. Galena sighed again, irritating the warlord. He couldn’t exactly place why.

     Her skin felt like soft silicone, but was so much more malleable. It was lot more squishy than he expected and the skin made soft ripples with the push of his claws. Once the friction was significantly reduced, Megatron felt satisfied this would hurt neither him nor the human.

    Megatron tensed, reasoning himself through this. Galena was right, he got them into this unfortunate incident. He was to blame for being far too violent. He was to blame for not being as cautious as a wanted man should and he was putting Galena at risk. He absentmindedly lined up his spike to the humans tied together thighs and pushed it in between them.

    Galena arched back and words erupted from her mouth. His translator told him it was a curse of some sort but he listened more to her tone, which was breathy and high, “That’s cold.”

    Her thighs were rather warm. Burning up compared to any bot. When she arched, she seated his spike firmly between them and tensed, creating a strange firmness against his metal.

     Megatron slipped his claws around her ankles, pulling her calves up around his neck. He hunched over the human, who thankfully knew not to put her hands on him. Megatron angled himself and plunged his spike in between her thighs again.

    Galena let out a breath, she clenched her fingers on the sheets as Megatron pushed _something_ between her legs again. She didn’t exactly know why it made her feel so strange right at her sternum and below her navel. Her heart rate was rising, causing her to take shorter breaths. Try and deny it but an embarrassing feeling was blossoming _between_ her legs as well. Once Megatron established a rhythm she found herself moving into the thrusts. Galena held her breath to keep back the feeling now vibrating through her whole body, hoping Megatron would ignore the trembling that rose through her legs.

     “Are you cold?” Megatron asked softly, so gently. Perhaps it was the blindfold and the fact she couldn’t see his permanent scowl but it sent shivers through her rib cage. It felt uncomfortable but soothing like the gentle husking of concern of a lover.

     The human didn’t answer, Megatron narrowed his optics. Perhaps she was shaking with rage. “How much longer do we have to do this?”

    “I,” Again her voice was airy, “I don’t know, how long do Cybertronians normally last? Really fast right?”

    Megatron frowned. “No, sometimes it last years.”

   Galena laughed, a short sound that burst out of her. Megatron slipped out of focus again, finding some bot in his memories to feel something for the strange, springy flesh he was currently fucking.

    Megatron had a few bots in mind that would be similar to her small frame. A bot like Shockwave would never fit so neatly around him like an accessory. Starscream and Soundwave were far too spindly to have such a thick and plush valve. Or thighs. She did remind him a lot of Skyquake, who was very needy at times with the absence of his twin.

     Megatron finally found a satisfactory memory. His claws sunk into her skin, creating little dimples at the tip. Her skin created a slight resistance in the form of a rippling effect. It mimicked the interior of a valve in a unique way. Megatron angled his spike in again, each thrust now giving him small waves of pleasure. Her legs trembled slightly, giving the alluring pleasure of synthesizing a running engine or vibrations of a cooling fan. Although the noise of pushing his slick spike between her legs was new, it helped the illusion.

     Galena slipped down slightly when he got too enthusiastic and he lifted her up a little more. Her tensing was starting to press harder against his spike, so he slipped closer to her pelvic span to get at the thicker and softer part.

     Megatron’s optics snapped open as Galena’s mouth hitched out a betraying moan.

    Galena covered her face with her elbows, the blindfold was still in place so it was an attempt to hide her face. Her fingers trembled and she gave out a short noise that Megatron couldn’t quite tell was happy or panicked. Although he stopped, Galena still gave gentle wanting pushes against his spike.

     He wanted to ask if she was alright, but a revelation was starting to mute him. He pulled his claws from her legs. Megatron slid his claws up the back of her arm, sending shivers through her, those shivers traveled against his spike like pulses. He pried her arms from hiding her face.

     Galena breathed heavily, a sure sign that she was exerting herself. Her blushing face turned away in an attempt to hide it in her own hair. Her chest heaved with the burden of keeping up with her fevered breathing.

      Megatron didn’t know what to do with this new data. He thrust forward again, this time angling his spike more to her pelvic span.

     He watched as she fought her own reaction to it. It was reaction of pleasure. Some faulty line of code urged him to continue to illicit such a reaction from the human.

     Megatron thrust into the human’s thighs again. They were burning up this close to her clothing line, covered in a kind of liquid that indicated her own heating desire. He grasped her knees again, bracing her calves over his shoulder. His spike tip now just barely peeked out from between the skin of her thighs. After another misplaced thrust and Megatron saw her arch, her ribcage showing through, making a pattern in her skin.

   Megatron reached for one of the bones, stroking along the hard surface causing a soft squeak to come from Galena. She squirmed again, pushing against his spike in a manner that had him reeling from the sudden tightness. Megatron let out a gasp of his own.

     Her thighs were now stained with the red of transfluid trails his spike left against the heated form of the human. There was no need to imagine right now. Galena’s trembles, her efforts to thrust his spike in and out between her now soiled thighs. In her effort to not touch him, she open and closed her hands, unsure of how to use them. It was distracting.

     Now that she was assisting the process, Megatron used one servo to pin down the distracting limbs. He was completely hunched over her, full witness to her body’s pleasures. She would sometimes hold her breath to prevent the moan from escaping her lips. Her shoulders would sometimes strain her forward. It was a fascinating new display for the Decepticon leader. He moved his own hips against her.

      Megatron was so transfixed by the human’s reactions he didn’t pay attention to his own pleasure protocol warnings.

     Galena, on the other hand, was completely concentrated on the thing between her legs. Her breath came out in quick sudden gasps. It was unexpected. It had to be unexpected for the two of them. She suddenly felt a hot liquid splash against her stomach. Megatron grunted and removed his servo trapping her hands.

    “Megatron?” Galena’s worry was that he had been stabbed and she made a move to remove her blindfold.

    “Keep it on.” He suggested to her harshly.

    Galena felt the thing between her legs finally pull out, leaving a bit of liquid between them.

    “I overheated.” He informed her before she felt and heard him leave the bed.

    Galena was sure she did something wrong. But she waited until she heard a door close. Megatron had gone into the bathroom. She should have probably warned him that they had cameras in there too. She pushed her blindfold up.

    Between her legs were strange red streaks, like strawberry jam. Cooling on her stomach was a similar liquid. Galena sat up. Perhaps Megatron was hurt. She wasn’t exactly sure _what_ was inside those things anyway.

     The door to the bathroom opened and Galena looked up and immediately asked, “Are you hurt anywhere?”

    Megatron had a towel in his hands and he scowled at her, “No.”

    Galena was sure she had done something wrong at this point. She looked down at her hands, which had remnant of the strange viscous liquid.

   Megatron stepped over and wiped her hands, Galena raised them so he could get a better grasp.

   “I believe we have given them enough to satisfy him.” He said as he held out his servo for her other hand, “In that case we should get some rest until they bring our ship here.”

      Galena looked up at Megatron, “They’re bringing it here.”

   “Yes, it’s the whole reason I stayed here. They’ve registered our exit registration under their name. So anyone looking for us won’t find our exit guidelines.” Megatron dropped the towel on her. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to be anywhere near those strange and sorcery filled thighs that had somehow brought him to overload. “Clean yourself up and get some rest.”

     Galena raised her shoulder and nodded. Her whole body had been tense for the last ten minutes so she did feel rather exhausted, yet hyper all at once.

    “I’m sorry.”

    Megatron sat on the berth and turned away from her, resting his pedes by where her head would go. “Why are you apologizing?”

    “I should have thought of another way to do this.”

    “Rest.” Megatron was angry, but at what, he would never give her the satisfaction of knowing. “Tomorrow we go into the Femaxian system.”

    Galena nodded. She pulled off the blindfold from around her neck before untying her legs. Once she was clean, she lay down. But it would be some time before her active mind let her sleep.     


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super cliche. Hurray!

The theme song for this is probably <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVnGYzqYaa0> and I am so torn.

* * *

 

    Things were not the same between Galena and Megatron and Galena was sure it was her fault.

    She should have hid the way she felt, the way she managed to hide how much she admired Megatron from the very beginning. The way that she would look down on his violence, but secretly enjoyed the praise he gave her. The way he became strangely kind was nice, Galena couldn’t deny that. But the idea of being his pet always made her stomach turn with the contradiction. She would never be his, but she wanted to belong in his company.

     Galena sat in the pilot’s chair, swinging it back and forth on its joint. Whenever she was left alone like this she thought back to when Megatron had _something_ between her thighs. In a way, she knew what it was, but as long as she pretended she didn’t, she could hold on to her dignity around him.

    People wanted to touch her for a long while. The people on Fennica that leered at her before she crushed them between her thighs certainly did. Everyone was an enemy that wanted to make her feel something for them, that held the belief that she was a product, ready to fulfill their wants and needs. Megatron touched her out of a necessity. He ignored her stuttering when her mind shifted to his claws on her leg in their conversations. He hadn’t touched her, interrupted her sleep, or even made himself present in the same room as her. Galena felt she did something wrong back in that room, on that bed.

    Galena folded her leg over her other to fight the heat that suddenly hit below the belt. She sighed out and stretched out, trying to push the feeling away.

     “Galena.”

    The human jumped and sprang to her feet. Megatron chuckled lowly as she looked at him, embarrassed and alarmed by the ‘sudden’ appearance of the mech.

     “Is there anything to report?”

    Galena sat back down, nervous as anything now that the Decepticon showed up. “No, we’re still in the clear. When we pass through the asteroid field we’ll be in high traffic area. We’re going kitty cornered to pass through the system. We can’t broadcast our destination coordinates.”

    The human paused, feeling the weight of the words she spoke, “So, we’ll have to just hope we don’t get pinged by any hunters. It will raise their suspicions that we have no destination while travelling through their system. Technically, there is only one trade route coming through here and that is the trade of Femaxians. The hunters will more than likely wait to pursue us, tracking us until we get past the busy parts, hoping we won’t notice them. Once we get past, we’ll probably get ambushed.”

     “Sound reasoning.” Megatron flashed his red optics at her, “Seems like you’ve done this before.”

    There was an unasked question hanging around his statement. Galena watched as he leaned, looking out the shielded window. Galena caught herself gawking at the way his plates shifted together, he looked like a picture. He was far from his weakened state on Fennica. Here was the true warlord of the Decepticon cause. He wasn’t the same as the textbooks claimed and yet he was here, with Galena on this strange quest.

     “I have.” Galena finally admitted.

    Megatron looked at the human. She tucked up on her perch, her toes hanging over the edge of the chair. She hugged her legs together as if they were the only comfort she could find in this cold, metal environment, with Megatron to keep her company. “Care to enlighten me?”

    Galena laughed, a short desperate laugh before leaning back to keep her eyes from leaking out tears. “You have always wanted to know.”

     “Being informed about your enemies and allies is everything. Especially when I have so many enemies and so few allies.” Megatron looked back to the big black outside to give Galena a moment to collect herself.

     “I’ve travelled through here before.” Galena’s voice was wracked with pain.

     “You have told me this before.” Megatron didn’t want to hear the same information he already had, “You also told me you were exiled from Femax long before it was occupied.”

     Galena hit her head against the back of the chair and Megatron turned in alarm. At his sudden turn, she jumped up again, “I can’t talk about it.”

    Megatron lurched forward and grasped her wrist. She turned back to him, flushed bright with liquid at the corner of her eyes. She began to stutter at him but made no move to pull out her hand. Megatron sat in the pilot’s chair, not letting her go but a sitting position would ‘level’ with her more. Making himself seem smaller might make her feel safer. He tugged on her wrist to encourage her to step closer and then released it, letting her make her own decision.

    He wouldn’t have known her decision was to plop down on his lap, facing him. Megatron fought the urge to spill her onto the floor, instead he rested his helm on one claw and tentatively put another on one of thighs.

    Galena didn’t speak while she cried, she fiercely pushed away the water at the corner of her eyes as Megatron waited patiently. Why exactly she had crawled into his lap she would beat herself up about later. Right now she needed to give him what he wanted. She hiccuped once before taking in air.

     “I...I was young. I didn’t think that the way things were made any sense.” Galena began. “New children were always a miracle. I was put under the First One. She was frustrated with the way things were. I didn’t know at the time, but she had some frustrations which allowed our enemies to easily slip within our ranks. But I was young and I didn’t like being kept inside the walls of the Golden Realm. I made a friend outside our walls. A young boy, much younger than me. He was called Gael. He was abandoned by the men because of an illness or a weakness of some sort but he wasn’t weak. He wasn’t like the First One said either. Our men were not stupid. He was intelligent in his own way. I was struggling with fighting so I offered to teach him how to read in exchange for learning his way of fighting.”

     Galena took a deep breath, her fingers stretching open and closing her palm. Megatron had remained silent the whole time, appraising her with those fierce, red optics. “They didn’t take kindly to that, did they?”

    “No.” Galena smiled and shook her head, trying to fight back the sudden anxiety building in her chest. “They didn’t. I was fighting too differently. He was scrawny and so was I so he taught me how to fight as if I was fighting a man. I gave him a book. He was becoming very smart. He wanted to teach other men, even though a lot of them told him it was not for men.”

    “Did he love you?” Megatron asked, wondering if this was a similar situation.

    “We were like siblings.” Galena’s unfocused stare made her smile slightly, “He held no fancy for me and I held none for him. When I was young, it was allowed to continue because I was not important. However, once it was clear that I had potential for a great deal of skills they began to keep me closer to home. I was to serve as the First One’s reference for political engagements.”

    “You were to be Cybertron’s expert.” It dawned on Megatron exactly to why Galena knew so much about him.

    Galena smiled, “Yeah. I was. I was supposed to meet Gael every two weeks and I know he waited for me. Whether he was killed by the men or by my people, I still do not know. But when I found his body I was followed. I had sullied the name of the Golden Realm. There was many an accusation thrown to me, but it was finally decided I would reside offplanet. I refuted their claims repeatedly and refused my reassignment. So, the First One exiled me.”

    Megatron made a soft noise in his throat, “And where did you go? You speak as if this was some time ago.”

    “I went to a farming planet. There was a significant size difference, but there was an old woman there who recognized me as being young. She read me books and took care of me, even though I am sure it was a large task. It was with her that I found out my planet had been occupied by the Quintessons. Of course, things were not as clear cut. They said it was legal but we all knew it to be false. The First One betrayed us for her own selfish reasons. She was tired of being the strongest is what she claimed. Whatever her reward, she sold all of Femax to get it. Records were changed. Everything we knew to be true was pulled from beneath us.”

     “My mother claimed I could return to them, bring some people back. There were plenty willing to help in those days. I was still so young. I thought everything would work out. We were to capture an old commuter ship, fitted with the finest of luxuries, collect and gather as many Femaxians as possible.”

     “Obviously not.” Megatron supplied words for the silence that fell between them. Galena allowed herself a few more tears before wiping them away and continuing. Galena was exiled for a book, it provided an unspoken kinship between them. She was giving her fellow Femaxian a means to rise above his function, he would not fault her for that.

     “We were attacked by the very first Femaxian hunter. The ship was destroyed.” Galena said flatly, “Only I was put onto a escape pod. I returned home to my much smaller and foreign mother only to find her farm razed.”

    There was another long silence. For a moment, Megatron thought she was broken and reached out to touch her. It snapped her out of her strange lull.

    “I killed everyone in that field for taking her away from me. She was so kind when she didn’t have to be. I killed them even though most of them were smaller and so much weaker than I. And then when they called in a Femaxian hunter to retrieve me I killed them too. I took off with the ship I had and just looked for any way to get away from home.”

      “Now,” Galena took a breath, deep as it is when humans cry. “I go to Andellor. Because if any place would have the truth about the origins of our kind it will be there.  Andellor does not omit. It does not hide the truth and it does nothing but observe. I will find answers there.”

     “You think the Quintessons will just hand over Femax?” Megatron asked her, keeping his voice low.

    “No, but no one will refute my claims. Someone would have to be on my side once we know the truth. If I can’t get help from a Council I’ll get help from my own people.”

     Megatron’s optics brighten, “Hmmm, and if it turns out to be true. Their claims to your body and your planet.”

    Galena looked down at her interlocked fingers, “I guess I'll just return to Femax then.”

    “Ah,” Megatron leaned forward, she didn’t lean back so his helm brushed hers before he leaned up, “You’re being safe again.”

    Galena openly showed her sorrow, now she openly showed her anger, “And what do you suppose I do? Single-handedly try to revolt against an idea that’s far more powerful than I am?”

    “I did.” Megatron pointed out.

   “You had people that believed in you. Believed in what you stand for. I was out of touch with my people long before they became something less.” Galena told him fiercely.

   “You’ll be a Decepticon yet.” Megatron responded to her with just as much passion.

   Galena looked taken aback by his statement, frustrated by her lack of power. It was enough. It was enough for Megatron to use. She would be a leader, even if she herself didn’t feel like she could. She leaned back and Megatron quickly gathered her in his servos, worried she’d tumble away from him.

   They sat there, Galena raw with emotion as she leaned into him. Megatron giving a dead stare into the future, where he was sure to see a win against the Quintesson powers.

    Galena would be a fine Decepticon. Megatron would be sure of that.

* * *

 


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron makes Galena mad again and they talk about what happened in the love hotel.

     They had to stop. Megatron didn’t realize how low on energon they actually were.

     “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Galena bit her bottom lip in concern.

     They were at the equivalent of a convenience stop on a exo-planet. Galena would not be safe even with Megatron at her disposal.

     “Do you require anything?” Megatron asked, avoiding the question.

     “No.”

     “Watch the ship then.”

     He wasn’t gone for long, but when he returned he found a menagerie of organics and cybernetics circling the ship like vultures. They weren’t very strong, but Megatron was growing used to seeing organics his size now.  
 

      “You have a Femax.” No greeting, no hello, just a mention of Galena. Would it be the trend now?

     “It doesn’t concern you.” Megatron easily appraised the group. He would have to assure the death of each of them and he was figuring out exactly how that would go down.

     “It does concern us. We didn’t see no brand on her.” A particularly slimy one stated, “We could overlook that for a share of the chips.”

     “She is mine and mine alone.” Megatron stated, ignoring how true that statement was becoming. “There are no chips to share.”

     “Well see, the Guard has chips for us for turning in gals like her.”

     Megatron said nothing. He answered with his violence. Once he decimated the group he was quick to enter the ship.

     Galena waited for him in the ship, already at the pilot's chair, taking off as soon as he stepped inside. Megatron put the stores away before returning to her side.

     “I’m not yours.”

     Megatron vented out, looking down at Galena. “I am aware.”

     “Are you?” Galena set the proximity alarm to turn from her duty and brushed past him.

     She was in a mood then. She had every reason to be. Now that they were in Femaxian territory the mistakes Megatron made were far more important and detrimental to their cause.

     Galena hadn’t the time to assure things were right so she did a quick sweep of the ship, Megatron trailing close behind her.

     “What would you have done if they defeated you?” Galena asked, checking the lower switch board for any error messages. She set up the proximity alarms for fast travel and hailing. If anyone pinged their ship she would be alerted.

     “You would leave and continued to your goal,” Megatron stated.

     Galena got angry at that, “Why would I leave you behind?”

     “Because we are not friends.”

     Galena slammed the switch board door shut at that, turning to face Megatron. Admitting he meant something to her, what would she gain?

     “We are friends. And I’ve admired you for some time. You did right by your people, even though the history books say different. Even though Cybertronian history repeats itself you did your best to make a difference. I know you lost your way because you are a violent shell of who you used to be.”

     Megatron growled at that, once again flaring the violence of his nature. Of course, she was right. He was the violent warlord, willing to do whatever it took to spite the remnants of the Autobot cause. But he wanted to be more. He wanted to be Megatron, the Decepticon that Galena looked up to. He took out his frustration at this fact by thumping his fist against the wall. “I am still who I used to be.”

     Galena didn’t take the intimidation, she stood straighter to make herself look taller, making him crane his neck cabling to look down at her. “You are nothing like you used to be, Megatron. You are just like me. Exiled from your own planet with nothing to show for your exploits but violent ends. Now, when someone cares for you-”

     Megatron watched as Galena turned away from him, mad at exposing her emotional weakness. “I do appreciate your care, and your kindness. But you chose for our paths to cross just as much as I chose to stay with you and protect you.”

     “But why?”

     “You know the reason. Is it not the one you wish for?”

     Galena dodged under his servo and he found himself following her again. “You’re injured.”

     Megatron frowned and turned to his shoulder.

     “Not there, your chestplate.”

     Megatron looked down at his chestplate and saw nothing at first, but then noticed the trail of energon. He was struck in the neck plating.

      “I didn’t even feel it.” Megatron placed claws on where he felt the energon leak. It was so minor his systems didn’t even warn him.

      “I can’t repair you, and I assure any mechanic out here is going to do a terrible job. What happens when you pick a fight you lose?” Galena put her hands on her hips.  
Megatron was happy for the lecture, it meant the human was finally standing up for herself. But she had a strange, illogical way of showing it. He continued to follow her into their quarters.

     “Sit down.” She demanded when they reached their destination.

     The chair in the room was too small so Megatron sat on the berth. The chair was attached to the floor, much like many of the permanent fixtures in the ship. Therefore, Galena had to stand on the berth to get at his wound.

     Galena pulled a mesh repair kit seemingly from nowhere.

     “Where did you get that?” Megatron asked.

     “Hedonic.” Galena leaned over to get a better view before pressing together the mesh protecting his energon lines.

     “No, where did you pull it from.”

     “A sub-space generator.”

     “Where did you get that?”

     Galena grinned at him, “Hedonic.”

     “What did you pay them with?” Megatron found curiosity getting the best of him.

     Galena’s grin grew wider before she slapped the repair patch on. Megatron felt the brief searing pain of nanites before it faded. This was a premium grade. However, with her low spatial awareness, she almost slipped from the berth trying to pull off the patch now that it did its job. Megatron lurched after her and somehow they tangled together.

  
     “Got it.” Galena held up the patch before throwing it off the edge of the bed and looking up.

     “How many of those do you have left?”

     Galena’s eyes glinted against his red light, their close proximity causing her to tuck her arms under him, “Not telling.”

     Megatron lifted a servo and brushed aside her hair to get a better look at her and Galena turned and looked up at him. Perhaps it was just circumstance, so closely mirroring something that happened not too long ago, but Megatron had to ask.

     “Galena, did you enjoy what happened at the station?”

      Galena looked up at him and blushed furiously. She attempted to push away from him, but she was secure beneath him. His solid metal arms were like cage bars; trapping her with him.

      She quickly palmed his chin, forcing it upwards and struggled to place her feet to lever him off of her. Megatron did not appreciate the manhandling one bit and he displayed it by pinning her down beneath him.

     “You’re hurting me.”

     “Stop fighting.” Megatron stated, unaffected by her resistance, “Answer the question.”

     “Yes.” The answer burst out of her in a short breath, like a pneumatic piston, “Of course.”

     “And this brings you shame?” Megatron released one of her wrists to place a more firm hand on her sternum, feeling the dense bone under his metal claw. Separated only by her flesh. He could feel her heart beating inside her like a fevered animal. “Why?”

    Galena pulled at the one wrist that was trapped by his claws, “I…I don’t know.”

     “You insult me then, or find me unsatisfactory as a species.”

    “No.” Galena snapped again, before calming a little, “No. It was fine.”

     “You have been told your sexuality is an abhorrent thing then.”

     Galena’s eyelashes were a tell, Megatron started to learn. They flickered much like the waiver of an optic light in an Autobot’s eyes when he knew he was sunk. They fluttered as she looked down and then back into his optics.

     “You don’t like organics.”

     Megatron tilted his helm up, “Ah, but everyone wants a Femaxian, right?”

    “Not you.”

   “Ah,” he knew why she believed that. It was a cruel thing. But Megatron could be crueler. “Why would you ever believe that?”

     Galena didn’t look fearful enough for him, she still looked at him with the assurance that he wouldn’t pursue her. They both knew of his abhorrence for organics.

     “Any amount of time, in such close proximity can make anyone grow fond.”

     Galena wasn’t budging, “I believe with humans, it is the exact opposite.”

      Megatron pressed against her sternum, pushing her further into the berth. She was still defiant, but it would do no good if she allowed herself to be controlled like this.

     “When the Functionist’s first took over, they made us feel shame for exchanging fuel. A once tender exchange, openly shared and celebrated, now was abhorred and only for one to share with other person like a contract. They did the same to you. If you like the way it makes you feel, you prove their statement, that you are worth nothing but that act. If you do not like it, you must be trained to like it. It’s an endless cycle to fall into.”

     “What do you want to hear?” Galena finally said, “What do you hope to gain from this?”

      “I want you to tell me how it made you feel.”

    Galena burned brightly beneath him, returning to her squirming. “I don’t know how it made me feel.”

     “You do.”

     Galena slipped her hand from Megatron’s lightened grasp and pushed up against the servo on her chest. “Let go.”

     Megatron looked down on her, closing his mouth into his patented scowl. “Choosing the safe way again.”

      He threatened to pull away and Galena pulled back, defiant to the very end, keeping his servo there.

      “It felt good. It might not have been what either of us wanted, but it was no small grace being treated so lavishly by the warlord of the Decepticons.”

      “I am warlord no longer, Galena.”

     “It was an honor. But I cannot expect such a thing to come from any other circumstance. What good to enjoy it?”

      “You did not admit to liking it because you are concerned you will not experience it again?” So Megatron had threatened her with a good time. “And that you will be shamed for enjoying it?”

     “Of course.” Galena lay still for the first time since taking her place beneath him.

     “Then perhaps I can offer you that pleasure until you feel proud to take it.”


	11. Oral with a little Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron gets in touch with his Femaxian side.

     Galena stared up at the Decepticon. In their exchange, Galena saw a lot from the glowing red eyes of her companion. This was just another attack, another fight, albeit Megatron didn’t seem to understand her affections ran deeper than just having a sex machine in the berth with her.

      “This isn’t time for jokes, Megatron.” Galena moved to push him aside, “You shouldn’t offer that sort of thing so freely.”

     “Why not? Often times it proved useful during the war to offer my soldiers pleasure.”

     Galena raised an eyebrow, Megatron didn’t seem like the joking type.

     “I’m organic.”

     Megatron stared impassively down at her, “We’ve been over this. Besides, your bones do have a Cybertronian air to them.”

     “Ah.” Galena rolled her eyes, “So you would be doing me a service at great cost to yourself.”

     “I did not claim that.” Megatron told her, “I view it as more of a learning experience for the both of us.”

     Galena frowned before covering her mouth and continuing her fight to turn away. Her cheeks felt heated as she realized exactly what the Decepticon said in his strange way. He _wanted_ her. It couldn’t be true. It wasn’t a healthy want, but still Megatron held a fascination with her and now it had moved to include a sexual interest.

     “Are you unfamiliar with your own frame?” Megatron wasn’t being caustic but she still felt he sneered down at her, “Were you never properly told-“

     “Femaxians are highly communal.” Galena still flushed from the weight of his words pressing down on her like his servos, “We are very familiar with our forms. I am still trying to understand. Why are you doing this?”

     “There are many reasons. Perhaps to maintain the lie of master and servant. Or perhaps merely to let you stand tall and proud knowing you’ve bedded the Decepticon warlord.”

     Violence and kindness as a means to manipulate. Galena tired of guesswork.

     Megatron gave the human credit, she did not accept his sudden advancement with the fervor her enemies suggested she would.

     Galena reached out hesitantly for his helm. It was a test of faith and Megatron ducked it down to allow her to stroke it as she had before. Her warm fingers felt out the mars, the dings, the burns and the scores running down his face.

     “You could have had them buffed out, why keep them?”

     “They remind me of my crimes.” Megatron stated honestly, simply. There was no need for deception in this moment.

     “So,” Galena’s hands were so, so warm. They left traces of heat on his metal. “I am to be treasured by you, taught by you, and then abandoned.”

     Megatron’s eyebrows went up in surprise. He could try to deny it but that was almost exactly his plan. He should feel guilty for seeing her as entertainment but there was a reason Galena survived this long. “I am not your first partner in arms am I?”

     “No, but I was not as kind to most.” Galena let her arms drop, “And I certainly did not permit them to pin me to a bed.”

     Megatron released her but braced himself on either side of the berth, keeping her there. She made no movement to stand or move from beneath him, instead shifted for comfort.

     “So what choice will you make now?” Megatron asked.

     Galena spoke but his translator flashed an error. It was an unknown term, even to the updated translation packet. Galena saw his confusion and spoke it again.

      “I wish to provide you with my worship.” On the third time the translation frequency finally struggled out a response, but failed to offer any subtext or allusion to the phrase's meaning.

     Megatron searched the human’s face but it gave no clue. “Very well.”

     Megatron had many partners before and during the war. Sometimes, it boosted morale, other times it was for the strange and sick desire to be conquered. Even more it was to show loyalty to him. Each bot coming with a preconceived notion on how to pleasure him or how he took his pleasure.

     Galena came with none of that.

     “Sit back, please.”

     Megatron leaned back but Galena frowned and stood on her knees, adjusting him and the pillows behind him.

      Her mouth twisted up, still not satisfied with something.

     “What’s wrong?”

     “I feel like there aren’t enough pillows for you.” Galena studied his throne like a decorator, “We need to get some more.”

     “You’re an odd organic.”

     Galena shrugged, “Everyone is odd when it comes to sex. I am not going to engage in foreplay with you because, quite frankly, I do not know how to deal with this.” She pointed to the full of his frame, “And I am not even sure you’d like foreplay from an organic.”

     “Very well, would you like me to open my panel?”

     Galena swallowed and nodded.

     Megatron reached out for her hand and gently guided it to his panel, “What do you feel?”

     “It’s cold.”

     “This is cold to you?” Megatron was a little bemused.

     “Yes.”

     “You are burning up to me, your skin is very warm.” Megatron noted, “315 kelvin.”

     “How warm do you usually run?”

     “At maximum, 298 but that’s usually when you’re full of high grade and unable to run your cooling systems. It’s why I….” Megatron didn’t admit why he overloaded so quickly back at the station.

     “I’ll be careful, push me away if it becomes too much for you.” Galena replied, almost absentmindedly rubbing reassuring strokes down it.

     It already felt like a small framed mech pressing a spike needily against his panel. Megatron opened before the human drew the reaction from him. The last thing he wanted her to know is that the panels could unintentionally open with too much heat and tension.

     Galena drew back her hand quickly, as if his spike jumped out and bit her. Once she got over her initial embarrassment she leaned forward. “Please turn up your hips a little.”

     Megatron made a mental note that ‘worship’ must be a slang term like ‘sucking spike’ as he sunk a little further into the brace of pillows Galena made.

     But Megatron was wrong.

     Galena tentatively touched the lips of his valve, the unexpected move causing him to arch slightly. She immediately worried, “Did I hurt you?”

    “No, keep going.”

     Galena took a strange position, leaning on his chest and running her fingers on the outside of his valve in gentle circles. She was going slow, but not painfully so, as to ease him into the feeling. She lounged over him, as if the whole situation was apart from her.

     “Are you bored?” Megatron struggled out, keeping pleasure from shading his vocalizer.

    “Mmm?” Galena looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, enraptured in her own kind of pleasure. “No I just like listening to heartbeats. It’s more of a hum with you. I like it.”

     It was a very endearing thing to say. But before Megatron could offer gentle words in return she slipped down between his peds.

     Megatron tensed, thinking again that she would put her warmth around his spike, but once again she ignored the jutting appendage to comfort his valve.

     “Please,” Galena spoke softly, kindly, “Do not kill me with your thighs.”

     Megatron looked confused until Galena leaned down and licked his slickening valve.

    The alien sensation ricocheted through him. It was old and familiar. The attention bringing him back to the days when he was yet the Decepticon warlord and mechs and bots alike would want to bring him pleasure as much as they would later take pleasure from him. He tilted his helm, grateful for the support of the few pillows they had as he growled out a low moan.

     Galena knew her way around a valve and she didn’t hold back. Some mechs would be squeamish about valve fluids staining their forms, but Galena dove right in. She opened her mouth wide, giving his valve full contact with her tongue from the bottom to the anterior node. Her pebbled tongue moved in an uncertain rhythm. Megatron did his best to push out heated air at the sudden ministrations. Her own panting against his valve was pushing its temperature higher, even though it wasn’t as hot as her thighs.

     “Primus, this is dangerous.” Megatron finally realized what she requested of him. He wanted nothing better than to clamp his thighs around her face, which would surely cause harm. He would have to be satisfied with spreading his peds wider. He pushed up into her soft tonguing, urging a rhythm to hump up against her mouth.

     Galena slipped a finger to play at the outside of his opening, giving him something more to push against as her tongue now flicked against his anterior node. Megatron’s frame shuddered and he twisted and kicked at the warnings that vibrated through him. Her finger burned against his valve, her tongue was hot against his nodes, too hot. But damn if he didn’t want more.

     Galena eased her finger into the entrance, pushing deeper and deeper in until Megatron’s valve clamped down on it.

    Galena cried out and pulled away, her finger exiting easily once her lips fell away. “Ouch, what do you have in there?”

    Megatron didn’t want to stop but he noted the bloody finger as a sign she might not be up for the task. He didn’t hide the want darkening his voice, “Keep going. I’ll finger myself.”

     Megatron squeezed his digits down under Galena’s chin. He cupped it in his claws momentarily, the very tips of his digits lifting her head to study her transfluid covered lips. Her eyes were glassy and her pupils were wide with the obvious pleasure and fervor she had for him. She panted out, catching a breath before Megatron plunged his own digits into his valve.

     His calipers tightened against his own clawed digits and Galena lowered her head to his node again and began to lick fervently. Megatron threw back his helm and moaned loudly, no longer hiding his pleasure as she swirled her hot tongue against him. On random thrusts either by accident or design, her tongue would be drawn into his entrance. She would close her lips around his erogenous node sucking hard enough to make his hips tremble and buck with pleasure. When he withdrew his digits her tongue would be released to continue the gentle flicks and long laves against his node.

      Megatron was close and the heat radiating from the human between his legs expedited such a violent release. He finally withdrew his digits and grasped her head, pushing her onto his valve so he could ride her mouth into a blissful overload.


	12. X

     Megatron began initiating physical contact after Galena’s gentle worship of his valve. Although Galena didn’t actually seem _happy_  but she didn’t dislike the attention Megatron now asked for. They didn't progress past oral. Sometimes Megatron would sit on her face, taking care not to bruise her or break the fragile cartilage in her nose as he raked his valve across her mouth.

     Megatron wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or marvel at the fact that Galena would patiently bring him to overload every time no matter how much he struggled against it. Galena, in turn, never seemed to ask for her own sexual release. Megatron did have a sneaky suspicion she was fulfilling her own needs, but he didn’t dare ask. Every time she pulled away from his valve after he rode her overload it was as if she had been drinking and she always needed a bit to recover. Aftercare, when it came to humans, was guesswork to Megatron. If the situation finally arose where Megatron could show her how a Cybertronian gives pleasure he wasn’t too sure they could handle it.

     There was still the task at hand. They had finally made their way to the busy areas; needing permissions and skilled piloting, but Megatron’s insistence of ‘we have no destination coordinates because we have no destination’ seemed to work against any inquisitive marshal or asking of cargo.

     Megatron, after one particularly long call, leaned back and vented out, irritated at the amount of information the exchange involved.

    “Move over.” Galena folded her arms, she tired of standing. “I think we need to adjust some thrusters I may have to have you go out and see if they’re firing okay.”

    Megatron ignored her and leaned back in the chair, resting his helm on his digits as if he was lost in thought. What would happen if they were boarded? It wasn’t like marshals to not do checks on cargo. This all seemed too easy to him.

     Galena sighed and sat on his folded ped, tired of waiting. Their movement wobbled and she tapped her bare foot on the floor.

     Megatron glared down at her for a moment. He knew he shouldn’t push her away, she was doing something for the good of the ship. He waited until she rocked back a little and sighed again.

     “Well it turns fine. Maybe I’m just paranoid...does it feel a little slow to you?”

     “No.” Megatron reached his claw around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

     Her heart beat faster and she didn’t turn to face him, merely gave a noise of protest as the console was pushed away from her. Megatron still kept his lax lean on his servo, giving the air of a bored warlord, “I believe we both need a moment away from work.”

     Such were how these things started. Megatron rubbed a claw against the warmth of her bare midsection. He noted something hard jutting out of her side and dug his claws in there.

     Galena arched and grasped his helm in almost a defensive way, as if she was going to throw him over her shoulder. But she didn’t have the leverage sitting down.

    Megatron used both servos now to massage either of the strange hard bones that jutted out from either of her hips until Galena finally gasped out.

     “Stop.”

    Megatron jerked his claws off, “I injured you?”

     Galena panted and pulled her arms down to grasp at one of the ridged points on his arm, “No, I’m just not sure how much more of that I can take.”

     When Megatron raised an optic ridge inquisitively, Galena looked back at him, flushed, “It’s a real turn on, Megatron.”

     Megatron tilted his helm and looked down at her, that strange smile on his face when he found something amusing. Galena pushed herself away and stood, her ears burning.

     “You tell me to not take concern with how others view my sexuality, but you feel it is a joke.”

     “Sit.” Megatron’s optics rose to meet her eyes, “I will show you how much of a joke I think it is.”

      Galena’s chest rose and fell as she turned away from him. He patted his lap to welcome her there and she sat down again. She leaned more forward, her hands on her knees and she sat up stiff and straight.

      “Why make things so difficult?” Megatron said softly, pulling at her waist again. She leaned back perfectly setting onto his lap. He stroked at the bones, running down their hard surface to splay his clawed digits over her legs. Galena shuddered and drew her legs up. Megatron pushed them back down.

      “I’m sorry.” Galena finally admitted, “I’m just not used to this.”

     Megatron lolled his helm and rested it on her shoulder, sliding his hips down. Galena was forced to spread her legs to support herself and Megatron turned his digits inward.

     “Please.” Galena’s voice turned breathy and high pitched, “Please, don’t rip my clothes.”

     Megatron leaned into her ear to murmur, “Do not concern yourself, Galena. I will treat you as kindly as you have treated me.”

     Galena bit her bottom lip as Megatron felt out between her legs, rubbing out in a search pattern to find something useful until she finally let out a shrill noise and began panting. Her hands returned to his foreservos, bracing herself before looking over her shoulder at him.

     Megatron pulled her chest to make the human flush with him again, tucking her under his neck as he worked. She lay against him obediently but Megatron already found a flaw in his plan. Keeping the human this close to his metal would warm his spark chamber. But with another sharp breath from Galena, Megatron felt his own needs could be set aside for just a little while longer. Galena now held herself up with shaking peds, guiding Megatron with her hips on her.

     She made a soft whine before murmuring out, “It’s going to get dirty.”

     “Your coverings?”

    She nodded and looked up at him.

     “Do you want to take it off?”

    After Galena shook her head no, Megatron turned his vocalizer low, “Then you see my predicament.”

     Galena turned her hips into his digits making soft noises, no sounds of static edged her tone. It was purely organic. Megatron pressed his digits in a little further, noting they were growing slightly damp.

     “Stop.” Galena finally huffed out. “Stop. I can’t do this.”

     Megatron tilted his helm, “Have I been unsatisfactory?”

    “No.” Galena pushed her bangs back, “No, I just…I just can’t right now.”

     Megatron leaned his helm on his servo again, “Sounds reasonable.”

     Galena seemed content with that reaction but she still stepped away. Megatron did his best to pretend as if he didn’t observe her trailing down into their quarters. He still felt the slight dampness on his digits where she had been pleasured giving a slight gloss to his claws.

      Megatron placed the digits in his mouth, sucking on them for only a moment before returning his pensive wait on further calls from the outside universe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex, just murder.

     Galena was right about a lot of things but she was especially right about the hunters tracking them down the moment they were away from high traffic areas. The instant the ships around them went from a steady flow to a trickle, they were hailed by the first ship of hunters.

     “What is your plan, Galena?”

     Galena shrugged, “Wait until they connect, then go over there and kill everyone I guess.”

     Megatron raised his optic ridges, “What happened to your kindness?”

      Galena gave out a sigh and lolled her head to the side. “Kill them with kindness I guess.”

     There came a happy little chirp from the communication line.

    “Answer it?”

    Galena nodded. It wasn’t a video feed so Megatron just grumbled out their trailing codes.

      “Is this Optimus Prime?” The incredulous voice came from the other end.

     Galena mouthed something, forgetting for a moment that Megatron didn’t speak or understand what she said.

      “Yes, it is I. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.” Megatron grinned as he called back to them.

     “Oh, sorry to trouble you Optimus, it really is an honor, but we need to check your cargo.”

     “Of course.” Megatron glanced over to Galena who was now motioning to him. “But we will do a standard exchange, I will send over my Femaxian.”

     With Galena’s sigh and shaking head he realized it wasn't what she wanted. Once the comm. line went dark she finally spoke, “You. I wanted you to go over there. They’re going to send less people over here now. Now I have to kill like, everyone by myself.”

    With an easy shrug, Megatron soothed, “Then I shall destroy all who come over, _then_ come to your aid.”

     “Ugh.” Galena got up onto her feet and walked to the airlock like a petulant child, throwing dirty looks over his shoulder at her.

    “Are you not leaving armed?”

     “I’ve got my subspace generator, it’ll be fine.” Galena squinted out the airlock. “I swear to god if they-“

      The whole ship shuddered as the hunter’s ship clamped down on them. Galena sighed again and after a loud hiss sounded out, she opened the airlock.

     “Leave it open.” Megatron commanded. Galena glared back at him before turning back into the airlock.

     Megatron grasped at his wrist behind himself, watching Galena waiting in the middle of the contact airlock. The light there turned green and Megatron ducked slightly out of view.

      Apparently the idea of seeing Optimus Prime in the flesh had quite a cavalcade of hunters interested in coming over. Megatron listened carefully at the chatter, which suddenly went dull.

     “Whoa, would you look at the size of her.” Came a fevered gasp from a hunter.

      Megatron narrowed his optics and crept around to lean against the door frame now listening intently.

    “I haven’t seen one that big since…” a gruff voice said, “Since they actually ran.”

    There was a loud laugh from all of them. The talk was harmless until one of them, encouraged by the laughter, spoke out against her body.

      Megatron raised his helm. He would close the airlock door as soon as each of those hunters stepped through.

   One caught his movement as he turned the door switch on, but it was too late for him. He could only grasp at the blade blooming from his chest. His fellow hunters did not fare any better as Megatron made short work of each and every one of them. Once finished, Megatron opened the airlock door again and stalked his way through to the other ship.

      The ship was old, but well taken care of. Judging by the size of it, the six he killed were only the half the crew. Megatron entered the ship rather lackadaisical but alarmed at the sudden shrill cry of his human companion.

      Megatron took off running and rounded a corner only to see his concern was not founded. He knew that organics bled a lot but Galena seemed absolutely covered in it. She stood over a body, blood everywhere on the ground. 

      “I came when you shouted.” Megatron composed himself, hoping the human didn’t see the panic on his faceplate. “But it seems my services are not required.”

      Galena huffed out, “I didn’t stab him in the right place and he got blood _all_ over me.”

     It was a good look for her. A bloodied handprint on her shoulder from where her assailant went after her with his last breath. Blood stained her feet and hands was something Megatron could get used to.

     “We do not have time.” Megatron pointed out, “If you’d like to retrieve the bodies in our ship, I will scramble any footage and conceal any remains.”

     “Can we get food and water from them too?” Galena wiped at her face with the back of her arm, Megatron didn’t tell her about the streak of blood that ended up there, “I’d like to have a bath and wash and if we fill our stores I’ll do well if I’m on my own later.”

     Megatron nodded, “I will take care of everything.”

     Galena, heeding his warning for haste, scurried out of the ship to take care of the corpses blocking their airlock. Megatron turned to the onboard computer, something he was far more familiar with.

     After a quick check, Megatron found that there was a recording device. After copying all the files to a drive, he destroyed what he needed to assure they would not be found out should the wreckage of the ship remain. Megatron dragged the water stores to the airlock to meet Galena.

     “Could you have made more of a mess?” Galena lectured.

     “Yes.” Megatron admitted, “I am going to fetch the water stores. Is this enough rations?”

      “Yeah that’s fine, they don’t really have a lot of high end food. This will probably all go to waste before I can even use it. As much water as you really can find though, please, Megatron.”

     Megatron nodded, “Do not take the bodies far. Once we separate I’m going to blow the airlock.”

     Galena nodded, “While you’re doing that I’d like to take a shower.”

     When he returned with water again he found Galena with a pair of some corpses pants, “Do you think these would look good on me?”

     "Your clothes are fine."

     Galena tilted her head, “I mean, you aren’t wrong but I’ve always wondered how well I look in pants.”

    “Wouldn’t that serve to expose your identity?”

      Galena shrugged, “It can’t hurt though.”

     Megatron realized it would do no good to discourage her, “Take it.”

     Galena nodded, “I’ll separate the airlock, are you going to blow it from the inside?”

     Megatron grinned, “Of course.”

     “Brilliant. I knew there was a reason I keep you around. Well, I’ll give you the controls then. You can open the airlock from the outside.” Galena handed over her bracelet.

      Megatron kicked a body to push it inside. The task was pretty straightforward, make it look like the airlock blew from the inside and no one would notice. Accidents happen all the time and airlocks were notorious for blowing out seals. After a final once over of the ship he was happy to know there were no survivors and he blew the lock.

     The chill of space was not something anyone would want to linger in but Megatron had reasons for wanting to return to the ship quickly. He wanted to know exactly how Galena dispatched her group so efficiently, that’s why he kept the copy of the drive.

      Megatron slipped back into the safety of their own airlock and he transformed into bipedal mode. After the airlock pressurized he went to the bridge, noting that Galena already cleaned up the blood on the grated floor.

     The footage would have a degree of difficulty transferring. Their assailant's ship was old, so their technology would appear grainy or blurry. The sound of washracks was a white noise in the ship as Megatron sat down at the pilots chair and inserted the data file. The file began in a static filled haze. Megatron had to cycle through but there wasn't much there. They were smart. They entered new file once docked. The hunters seemed a little too well trained and systematic for his liking. Perhaps this group was an irregularity.

     Megatron finally found what he was looking for; Galena stepped through the airlock and greeted one of the hunters. That hunter led her to the bridge where the five others waited. One of them, a much older man, waved a hand at her. Galena shook her head, no. Something the man said either upset her or made her nervous. Her escort grabbed her arm. Galena’s hand hovered over her subspace generator. In a brilliant move, she twisted out of his grasp and the generator shot a long staff out, assisted by her twisting, straight into his abdomen. Megatron watched as she drew out the bladed staff to attack the remaining four that now lurched to her.

     She caught them unawares. Their faces torn by surprise as they sprang up. Whatever they said to her they hadn’t expected a fight. One of them managed to get in a strike on her face.

      Megatron knew Galena mad, annoyed, sorrowful and lately; a little happy. But Megatron never saw the face of cold fury Galena displayed on screen. It was an anger that made short work of her foes.

     Megatron cycled through the footage over and over again, not understanding the emotions racing across his processor. He wanted that raw emotion and he wanted it in his presence. Galena always kept him so distant. Even when angry, even when she wanted to fight she kept that calm mask around him. Why, among these strangers, did she feel more?

     “What’s that you’re watching?” Galena’s voice rang out. Megatron quickly turned it off and faced her. She had a clean flat cloth wrapped around her and she was drying her hair with another. “Sorry about my clothes, they’re being washed now.”

     “I watched you fight.” Megatron stood up.

     “Oh.”

     Megatron tried to keep calm as he walked to her. She looked up at him, curious yet not tracking back like she used to. She wasn’t afraid of him. Galena was never afraid of him but in a moment he wanted that. He wanted her to be terrified, furious, crying, anything to resemble that fantastic emotion she held on screen.

      “Galena, fight me.”


	14. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Murder, just sex.

     “Fight?” Galena repeated the word. “You want to fight me? But I just took a shower.”

     “Then let us spar.”

     Galena furrowed her brows, “No, you’ll beat me senseless.” The woman raised her hand from her head to his helm. “You’re like…2 femos taller than me and made entirely of metal. What’s gotten into you?”

     Megatron fell silent, processor tossing out her odd unit of measurement. In the process, he ran a quick systems check. Perhaps he was compromised when they stepped onto the hunters’ ship. Everything was nominal. He just wanted her to react. It was so desperate of a feeling it felt like he over-energized.

     Galena meandered around him, “Alright. Let me get dressed then, I guess.”

     Megatron hadn’t felt this eager to fight something in awhile. He followed close enough behind Galena, who returned to the living quarters to find something to wear. “I mean, all my stuff is in the wash and my armor has all been traded away or sold.”

     Megatron made fists with his servos, grating his denta together. Galena winced with the sound before turning to face him. It was only soft confusion. Her emotions were so demure, so reserved around him.

     Galena stood on the chair to touch Megatron’s faceplate, he jerked away from the soft touch. “Are you okay, Megatron?”

     Her hand was captured roughly and she looked down again, avoiding his glare. It was the complete opposite of what Megatron wanted. He lifted her off the chair and saw fear flicker across her face. Recognizable fear. Galena grasped at his wrist and spoke with an affected voice, low and concerned for her own wellbeing, “No matter your faith in my ability, Megatron, I cannot defeat you. You will be disappointed with any fight I give you.”

     Megatron knew she was right. It calmed him but only just; the need was still there but he didn’t understand it. He let her go and sat down on the berth, putting a servo to his helm. “I may be damaged.”

     Galena hopped down from the chair, removing the cloth from her hair before stepping forward a little. Megatron resisted the urge to crush her in his servos again.

     “How would you know?” the woman asked.

     “Would Femaxian hunters have counter measures against Cybertronians?”

     Galena shook her head, “Not that I know of, but…that does not mean I lack any solutions entirely.”

      Megatron allowed her the soothing touch on his forearm. She was close enough to him for his systems to register the heat coming from her. Galena’s hair wasn’t wet but still had a degree of dampness to it giving it a strange polish-like shine. It curved over her shoulder and over the cloth that provided her with cover. She pushed back her hair and looked through her eyelashes at him.

      Megatron cocked an optic ridge. Galena wordlessly stopped her gentle touches on his servo and slipped her hand down to his panel. She slipped onto his ped, straddling it to get better purchase and access to the flat seams and ridges of his interfacing protocols.

     “You know, I’m taller than you when I sit like this.”

     Galena brought up weird things during her strange appreciation of his frame.

    “You’re sitting on me.”

     “Yeah, but our torsos are the same height.”

     Megatron rolled his optics before looking her in the eye, “Does it turn you on?”

     Galena blushed and shrugged, still moving her fingers lightly on his panel. She was starting to get exploratory. In their past encounters, as soon as either of them initiated contact Megatron would open his interface protocols. Now he wondered if the human could get it opened alone. She trailed her finger along the edges for now, tickling the smallest of responses from him.

     “You have a lot of your pieces missing.” Galena noted some of the metal he had cracked off his frame. “Is this the Decepticon emblem?” Galena’s fingers traced over the glowing mark in the center of his frame.

      The urge to fight her reappeared and he captured her hands again. “Do not ask. For a time, my frame was not my own.”

     If Megatron wanted a deep reaction, he got one. There was an inexplicable sadness in Galena’s expression; but it wasn’t what he wanted right now. Yet, Galena did not stop for long in her romantic pressures.

     Megatron searched for something to say. “At a point in my life, if you had sat beside me I would have been smaller than you.”

     Galena perked up at that, a half-grin on her face, “Really?”

   “Only,” Megatron growled, “When sitting down.”

     Galena laughed, the first time that Megatron heard it from her in a way that was genuinely happy- not nervous or as a means to stop her tears, but a cheerful, genuine chuckle derived of simple humor. In that moment, Megatron was reminded of another: a Cybertronian who had just as small and sincere a noise in his presence. There was longing there, and loneliness to be exiled so far away from everyone he knew. He wanted to confess it all to this insignificant human and that, he found in that klik, is what made him wish to fight her. Every emotion she exhibited was a reflection, albeit small, of his kind. But that was all it was: a fragile shard of what never could be.

     “I will never be able to experience this intimacy with another Cybertronian,” Megatron murmured to her, betraying all the coding that advised otherwise. He didn’t dare reach out to her. He felt he would crush her with his touch. There was more threatening to come out, but Megatron just raised his helm and looked down at her.

     Galena still petted his panel, not asking for more confessions or answers as she did so. She tilted her head to the side as if the weight of her hair taxed her neck. She shifted before exploring anew; running her warm hands on seams and down the metal of his thigh. Her small nimble fingers traced the delicate edge of his panel’s seams, digging into places only a bot would know were sensitive. Her trailing nails felt like lively claws, languidly teasing a reaction from him. Among other things, it was quite appetizing to his arousal, not to mention her bare, wet heat sitting on his ped.

    Megatron placed a single, index digit on her clavicle. His sensors picked up the quickening of her heartbeat through the protruding bone. She rubbed against his ped reflexively, her eyes wide at his touch. There was only the sound of her breathing as he trailed that single digit from clavicle to sternum. Galena’s breath caught there, the heaving of her chest failing to continue until that claw dug beneath her drying cloth. Galena allowed him to pull it away and it was her decision to carefully toss it to the chair. She didn’t cover herself as she looked him in the optic, unashamed to bare herself to him.

     Of course, she still continued her generous wanderings on the seams of his panel. Her fingernails occasionally caused pleasure to rake across his processor, spiking unexpected trembles through his servos. He understood now why Galena would grasp at nothing. No matter the pleasure there was a constant thought that to touch her was to harm her. Playing hard to get at this point was null; he opened his panel.

     Galena’s reaction was no longer one of surprise when he exposed himself to her. However, she did ready herself to go down on him. Megatron quickly grasped at her servos before shaking his helm.

     She hesitated. They sat in silence for a klik before Megatron lifted her and plopped her gently on the berth beside him. Not gently enough, however. Galena covered herself and her body language radiated caution. If he was to get a good frag tonight it would be better if she didn’t pull away. Megatron wanted her leaning to his touch, not listing away. This wasn’t his first time with an uncertain lover. He could assure Galena would not regret sharing herself with him. But first he would have to pry her legs apart.

     As touching her bones educed a rather encouraging response earlier, Megatron trailed his digit down her chest, tracing further than just her bony torso. His claw dug in and trailed a mark through her fleshy middle all the way down to-.

     Galena’s breath hitched and she tensed. It was cold for her but it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t warm up soon with his digit passing between the organic lips of her valve. Galena grasped his wrist, ignoring his jagged edges on the off chance he decided to press his deadly claws into her entrance.

      “I-I’ll do that myself.” Galena panted out.

     “If it _pleases_ you.”

    The human didn’t react, and no silent reprimand came. There was only a woman teetering the threshold of being pleasured by the digit threatening to push into her.

    Megatron helped the human lift herself into his lap and she turned around to press herself up against his open equipment. It added to his own pleasure as she readied her own body. Megatron knew his own spike protocols were twitching for a chance to experience her. For now, it would be her needs that needed tending to.

      Galena continued where he had left off as she dug her own knuckle into her entrance before using her other hand to gently play at the top of the opening like a Cybertronian would play at their own nodes. Megatron watched with a bemused smile as Galena finally let a wave of pleasure twist her body.

     Megatron placed his claws on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Are you eager for it?”

     Galena exhaled noisily before forcing out, “Yes, I’m sorry.”

     “No need for apologies.”

     Megatron watched over her shoulder as she spread her legs on top of his to push two of her fingers inside of herself and began thrusting much too fast.

      “Is this the first time in awhile?” he asked with muted amusement.

     Galena twisted on him, panting as she serviced herself more, “No. I-, hah, I’ve done it before while you slept.”

     Megatron made a deep rumble of approval in his chest which sent the human arching into her own impetus. She would come hard and fast, but he supposed that was what she was used to. He wondered on how many surfaces of the ship she overloaded in fantasy and secret. How different would it be if it was a Cybertronian whom he rode to release on their faceplates? But speculation didn’t matter; another unspoken similarity between them was that Galena was also lonely and in exile away from her people. But unlike him, she could return, and without lasting negative history.

     “Are you prepared enough?” Megatron’s mental romp through lonely memories emboldened his sexual frustration.

     Galena pulled her finger out and looked at it, “I don’t know. Y-you’re very big.”

    It wasn’t the first time he heard such a thing. At least some things ceased to change species to species. “Then continue.”

    Megatron watched attentively as Galena fingered herself. He noted how the fingers digging into her would work against the ones diligently providing friction to her clit. She arched back again, giving a short cry as she pushed them fully inside. Megatron easily transferred that data into subtle remembrances of witnessing his own romantic conquests arch like that for him.

     “Ready?” Megatron asked with his best attempt at sounding patient.

      Galena pulled her fingers from herself, looking at the stickiness that lingered on them. “Y-yeah.”

     Megatron pushed his servo against her back, dragging up it to push her onto her hands. He ignored everything organic on her as he pushed her into position to line up his spike to her entrance.

     “Guide my spike,” he commanded to her, not wishing to fumble in the organic mess before him.

    Galena obeyed, her fingers coming up from under her to pull his spike down slightly before enveloping it in her hot mess.

     “Primus.” Megatron closed his optics and clamped down on his own confession of how hot and tight she was. It was blindingly warm but not wet enough to simulate a valve. However, Galena’s sharp cry of pleasure was encouraging enough. She lurched back, sinking herself further on his spike than he was prepared for and he grunted and grasped her hips to stop her from moving.

     Galena’s solution to his sudden stop of her movement back on his spike was to drop down to her elbows and then further still. Her pelvic bone shifted, ripping a moan from Megatron’s vocalizer as the alien sensation rippled down his spike, pressurizing it at different points than he was accustomed. His own transfluids mixed with her mucus-like fluids inside her, providing him with the wetness he wanted to slip easily in her.

     Galena let loose a string of words that he recognized as a curse at the same time she tightened hard enough to almost push him out of her. Megatron opened his optics, wondering if he hurt her but she didn’t tell him to stop. Then again, would she?

     “Are you alright?” Megatron grunted out.

     “It hurt a little,” Galena’s breathy, borderline moaning voice came out from below him. She didn’t meet his optic or attempt to turn. “But I want to keep going.”

     “Tell me next time.”

     However, Megatron knew from his blaring warnings that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He wasn’t even sure that once his overload protocols began he would be able to stop piercing her with his spike. The longer he waited, the more likely it was he would blindly harm her in his orgasmic sequence so he angled her hips with his grip on them and pulled back thrusting at the same time. Galena began to exhale with every gasp out. Increasing their pace did nothing to abate his oncoming overload, but there was no metal to grasp, no mouth to kiss, no metal to hold nor wings to tug- only this organic who chose to be his companion.

     There was an afterthought, a brief fear, perhaps once he did reach his climax, Galena would be harmed. His pleasure protocols thrummed through him again, threatening to undo him with the heat that squeezed gushes of transfluid into her.

     “I’m overloading,” Megatron moaned out, hunching over.

    “O-oh.” Galena flicked her head up, “Okay.”

     Megatron grasped her hips and pounded into her squishy, squelching opening. Closing his optics again, he quickly summoned the inspiration to give in to his heated protocols. Galena tightened down hard on him, the last minute flare giving him the means to slid haphazardly from her body and pour his transfluids all over her buttocks and back. Galena gave out a shout of protest.

      At first, Megatron thought he would be lectured for not allowing her an orgasm but judging from the way her legs trembled and her hips dropped down she could have done so several times without Megatron knowing. No, Galena braced herself on her elbows and glared at him with a degree of exhaustive frustration, a contrast from her pleasured, unbridled expression a moment before.

     “Megatron,” she exasperated, “I literally _just_ took a shower.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo get captured.

      “Megatron.”

  
     Galena’s voice was small, much smaller than it usually was when she woke him. Megatron slowly onlined his optics.

  
     She curled up against him, which was unusual for her. She avoided the berth while he was in it, even after their frequent sexual escapades. Galena was fine with him fucking her into the berth, but sharing it was not something she did while being awake. And she certainly didn’t cuddle up this close.

  
     Megatron didn’t hear the noise of the engine. He turned his helm to look at Galena, “What happened?”

      “We’re caught.” Galena whispered. “We’re in the Guardians ship.”  
     

     Megatron threw out his em field, sensing whatever he could from their surroundings. He noticed the use of “the” when she spoke of their captors, “How?”

     “They have a gravity modulator. They brought us in with that.” Galena kept her voice low, “Fighting it would not have been prudent. They probably are observing us through infrared. I couldn’t fix it they didn’t even trip our proximity monitors.”

     From the way Galena spoke, it seemed she had quite the emotional ride without waking him.

     “I fail to see the problem. Use the defense systems.”

     “The Guardians ship is a hotel of sorts, to let Femaxians adjust to their new owners. If we destroy the ship, there is a good chance we destroy a number of my people.”

     “I guess deception is our only option right now.” Megatron stretched a little.

     “I’m not branded.” Galena finally sat up. “The first thing they ask for is a brand. As soon as you open that door, we’re sunk.”

     “A brand this close to Femax would be fresh, would it not?”

     Galena wasn’t paying him any mind. She picked at her fingers, worried about being caught, “I got tired of waiting and woke you up. I’m sorry.”

     Megatron wrapped a servo around her chest. Galena leaned back on him, trusting his comforting embrace. He realized he should feel a degree of guilt for what he was about to do. Megatron stroked Galena’s hair away from her shoulder and neck. He felt out for a place between her neck and shoulder that was just tissue and no bone with his long claws; massaging it slightly. She tilted her head to the side. “Thank you, that’s more calming than you think.”

      _Good_ , Megatron thought before sinking his denta shallowly into the flesh. Galena cried out in pain and grabbed at the servo tightening around her chest. She kicked out her feet and struggled against him, letting out a strange noise. Her hands tore at his servo and Megatron saw that she cut herself with it. She was sobbing, that’s what that sound was.  
     Galena’s crying didn’t affect Megatron. Her leaking eyes glared at him as she choked on the pain. She clutched at her bleeding shoulder as if pressure would alleviate her damage.

      “You can just heal it later. Clean it up and make it look natural.” Megatron checked his denta for her blood. “Give me the controls. I’ll hail them.”

     Galena practically threw it at him and he used it to pull up the doorlock and disengaged it. Galena would need a little time to cool off anyway, giving their captors enough time to come back to the ship.   
     

      Megatron walked up to the pilots chair. He attempted to pull up the controls but they had an external lock.

     “Lord Megatron.”

     Megatron spun around to face the intruder, a Femaxian a little smaller than Galena was standing in their doorlock.

     “Pardon the intrusion, Lord Megatron, but it is our policy to inspect the ship. I have alerted a Guardian and he will join us shortly. Is there anything I can do for you while we wait?”

     Megatron gestured to the panel, “I need to run a systems check.”

     “Apologies, Lord Megatron. We’ve had two reported incidents in a nearby sector.” Megatron was not liking her strange monotonous voice, “So, until we check out all nearby ships we cannot reinstate control.”

     Megatron spoke carefully, “That sounds reasonable. Is there cause for me and my Femaxian to worry for our safety in our travels?”

     “No, my lord.” The Femaxian bowed her head, “We will keep you safe in the meantime.”

     Megatron tapped a ped on the floor but he didn’t have to wait long before a male version of the female stepped in.

     “Lord Megatron, you’re a little far from Cybertron.”

     The male was also far too cheery and familiar. When Megatron didn’t respond the man waved off the Femaxian and she stepped behind him, “Well then, my name is Officer Birf I am a Maxian and this is my Femaxian companion Marina.”

     The Femaxian dipped into a low curtsy at her introduction. It all seemed very rehearsed.

     “We’re here to guide you to your room and facilitate your onboarding instructions. We noticed that you have a Femaxian onboard, would you mind summoning her for inspection?”

     Megatron grinned. Birf stood much smaller than Marina. Perhaps Megatron was wrong in his assumption that Galena was small for her kind. It seemed that, because the Femaxians were no longer warriors, they allowed their genetics to wane.

     “Galena,” Megatron called out, “Please join me on the bridge.”

     She was still angry, he could tell from the way her bare feet slammed against the stairs. Birf drew back in surprise as Galena rose from the bottom of the ship in her usual garb.

     They stood in silence for a minute. Megatron noted that the Femaxian blushed a bright red and turned her head to the side in embarrassment. Apparently, Galena was quite the specimen.

     “That’s a big woman.” Birf stumbled out.

      Another awkward silence. Galena looked at Megatron now, glaring. She cleaned up her wound which looked red and irritated.

      “Are you finished with your inspection, officer?” Megatron tried to look friendly.

     Birf found his voice again, “Is she tame?”

      “Far from it.”

      Galena gave a small sigh before speaking to Birf in a soothing tone, “Excuse my master’s sense of humor, officer. Forgive me for speaking out of turn.”

     Birf relaxed entirely with Galena’s soft tone, “Oh goodness, you’ll be popular onboard. Everyone loves the classy ones.”

     Megatron watched carefully as Birf and Marina exchanged looks. Marina’s face was recognizable, she was probably very much enchanted with Galena which is why it was easy to tell the worry on her face.

     Galena bowed her head, “Thank you, officer.”

     “Lord Megatron, I could kiss her she’s so well spoken.” Birf laughed nervously before waving at Marina. “Alright, I’m going to take a picture of your brand.”  
Galena sank down to her knees causing Birf to blush at the action. It was all a very laughable procedure for Megatron, who leaned against the pilots chair and didn’t hide his mirth.

      “Did you bite her?” Birf looked up at Megatron.

     Megatron nodded.

     “Terminus.” It was a universal curse.

     “She is mine and mine alone.” Megatron echoed an earlier lie.

     Birf finished taking the picture. “Well, how long has she been with you?”

     “Not that long.” Megatron did his best to be vague, there was no need to compromise their position. “How long do we have to stay aboard? I wanted to get past this sector.”

     “Well, we noticed you don’t have destination values.”

     “We don’t have a destination but I did have a timeline.”

      Birf smiled, “We’re actually heading to the outer reaches ourselves before we swing back. We can drop you off whenever you please. In the meantime, we’ll assure that you’ll be well taken care of. All of our current passengers would be overjoyed to see a Cybertronian of such notoriety. If you’d like to get ready we can escort you and your Femaxian to your quarters and we will be taking in dinner very soon. I believe we still have some segmented energon onboard for you, Lord Megatron. I’ll be sure to let them know you two will be joining us. We’ll be waiting outside for you.”

      Galena already stood, causing Birf to take a step back during his scripted speech, and returned to their quarters. Megatron assured that both of the intruders were gone before going down to see Galena who was applying her graft pen to the wound on her neck.

      “Please wait outside and guard the door.” Galena asked softly, speaking in the same reserved tone as she had with the two outside. “I have to get ready.”

     Megatron set the command bracelet on the chair before taking his leave and waiting patiently outside the door. He should have asked before biting her. A day or two ago Megatron would have been delighted with her betrayed expression, now he realized he hurt here in a way he couldn’t quite get back.

     After an hour, Galena opened the door. Megatron turned to face her and for the first time he was surprised into silence.

     Galena wore a colored titanium mantle that resembled his old spiky silhouette. Her head flaunted a tiara of sorts that also spiked out bronzed titanium and was attached to a strip of cloth that covered her nose and mouth like a battle mask. There wasn’t much cloth on her. Her breasts were only covered by what looked like a single scale that jutted out and supported her squishy bits. Her lower extremities were also not that covered. A spiky metal panel covered her like a panel would cover a bot and two purple strips of cloth trailed to the ground to cover very little. It was not the sort of thing she would wear. Her ass was in full view, the small strip doing nothing except providing an aesthetic value.

     It made her look like a Cybertronian. If humans made their cars to mimic the lines of a woman, Galena successfully turned those lines back into a Cybertronian.

      “Are you staring?” Galena broke his concentration.

      Megatron said nothing, merely gave her his arm.

     “It’s from Hedonic, a little drafty and it rides up in the back.” Galena was back to normal speaking volume.

     “I did not ask.”

      “You wanted to.” Galena stood up straight, she swung her hips more, attempting to give off the airs of an alluring seductress. It was working, at least from a Cybertronians perspective. The way her hips swayed shifted the metal. Megatron almost wanted to tell her to stop and go get changed, but he knew that it would be far more beneficial to follow her lead.

     Birf and Marina were waiting outside for them. They happily explained all the benefits and safety features of the ship as they walk past. Annoyingly, they also said hello and introduced Megatron to everyone in the ship. They had forgotten Galena’s name but every cybernetic or organic that passed knew of Megatron and his woman. However, after the fifth person to be introduced Megatron noticed something a little off.

     “What do you observe about the people around us?” Megatron spoke lowly to Galena.

      “They’re fuck-ugly.”

     Megatron choked back a chuckle and Galena rolled her eyes and looked to the side. The veil hid her smile as he composed himself in a low growl. Birf looked back at them and Megatron waited until he turned around again before leaning down to her.

      “They look as if they are dignitaries. Heads of councils. Something is going on here. Some of these people must be getting a cut in order to keep the slave trade.” Megatron spoke very lowly to Galena. Nothing he said would be amiss to people, but it was odd to inform your slave of such things.

     “Okay, Lord Megatron here is your room,” Birf cheerily claimed. “This is the largest we could manage on such short notice. All that we ask when navigating through the ship is not to go to the lower levels. That’s where smaller organics and cybernetics stay and we don’t want any unfortunate accidents happening along the way.” Birf took a deep breath, “Alright, there is a monitor to call us if you need us. Marina will be the one heeding your call however it will be extra if you use her for services. Do you have any questions?”

     “No.”

     “You will be guided to the dining hall when it is time to eat.”

     Megatron, for the first time in a long time, was overjoyed when left to their room. He scanned the place quickly but found no listening devices and no cameras. Galena walked over to a porthole window, staring out at the space outside.

    “We could probably figure out where we are.” She said as Megatron finished his peruse of their quarters. “I do not think they know us.”  
Megatron would have to agree. They probably would’ve came in and arrested them. There was no need for deceit if they knew. No need to treat your enemies well if you know they’re enemies.

     “Just to be safe,” Galena continued, “Don’t use my name.”

     “What should I call you?”

     “Whatever you’d like.”

     “Worthless organic.” Megatron suggested.

      Galena laughed a little more than Megatron thought she would.

      “Fennica is fine.” He continued, “It’s easy for us both to remember.”

      Galena shrugged and faced the porthole.

     Megatron had that uneasy feeling he couldn’t quite shake. Leave it to the Quintessons to be involved in something disreputable. But on this organic infested ship there were far too many people willing to turn a blind eye to this sort out matter. There had to be a better payoff than the simple trade of humans. No, there had to be something more than this. But he couldn’t quite put a digit on it all.

     “Galena.”

     Galena made a noise that let Megatron know she was listening, but she didn’t give him her full attention.

     “Are there any more secrets?”

     Galena worked the star map a little longer before pulling away the controls and closing down everything. “It will be three days of this.”

     “Galena.” Megatron growled out, irritated by her deflection.

     “There are no secrets I keep that we need to worry about.”

     Megatron appraised the human with a scowling face which wasn’t much different from his normal face. Any coaxing or retort for her to spill the secrets from her lips was cut short by a knock on the door.

     Megatron stalked to the door to open it. The human below cowered as he darkened the doorframe. Galena watched, worried and anxious to know what news would come.

     “L-lord Megatron it’s mea- time to eat.” The poor bloke at the door managed to stutter out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galena gets angry about the way Femaxians are treated.

        Megatron hated the odd human tradition to eat meals with other people. They did it on Earth as well; crammed themselves all in a room stuffed with tables and chairs and shouted over the din of others to be heard.

      At first, Galena sat beside him. Obedient and silent. But any bot with their optics gouged out and their servos removed could see that was a bad place to leave her. She was gawked at, whispered about and it would only be a matter of time before someone got bold enough to touch her.

      “Galena,” Megatron spoke lowly to her after one server brushed a little too close, “Come sit here.”

    Galena watched as he patted his lap, processing the request. Megatron thought for a moment she would say no, and he wondered why he feared it. But she quickly clamored on him, being mindful of not pressing her heat too close.

     Their table consisted of four others: two rather frail, dead-eyed Femaxians and their keepers; a rather bulbous Vegan and some techno-organic who was more cybernetic than flesh. It was only with that shift did they finally talk to Megatron and Galena.

     “That’s a big woman,” the techno-organic stated as Galena shifted in place.

   “Of course.” Surprisingly enough the Vegan’s Femaxian talked, “She has to be big to handle that thing.”

     There was a sharp snap and Galena grasped at one of Megatron’s leg protrusions to hold herself back. The Vegan had struck his woman. Megatron did his best to gently press his palm against her back.

     “That is the Warlord of Cybertron,” the Vegan growled. “Show your respect, we are not at home.”

     Megatron was too focused on attempting to subtly soothe Galena to worry about some half-muttered apology.

      “Honestly, I don’t know how you keep yours so well trained,” the Vegan stated, as if the conversation were to continue normally.

     “I would have to agree,” the techno-organic chimed in with a jarring, macabre tone, “Does she follow every one of your commands?”

      “Yes.” Megatron knew this answer well enough.

     “Would she follow one of ours?”

      Megatron almost wanted to laugh. Was this really some kind of novelty for them? “Try for yourself.”

     “Drink something,” the Vegan commanded, making his own Femaxian flinch.

    Galena looked up at Megatron who shook his helm. Galena turned to the front and Megatron watched as the fools tried to sway her with pretty words to get her to do what they wanted. Galena kept a firm grip on his ped. To them, she was ignoring them calmly, but a ping on his HUD told the hulking metal man that if the human managed to apply any more pressure to his spiked joint she would probably do some damage.

     Megatron wondered at the fascination and obsession with this concept. His command had never been this thoroughly flexed even when he had the entire Decepticon army at his beck and call. He recollected within a microsecond, the time at which Starscream cried under his fist of the difference between ownership and allegiance. Perhaps they were all just the former for these pitiful species.

      “What would you like me to order her to do?” He couldn’t quite grasp what their game was but like most things organic, it was starting to piss him off.

     “A kiss.” The Vegan made it quite clear his kind were not very creative. Perhaps they meant to see her face, Megatron realized; why have an amazing body if there wasn’t beauty to match? He was growing more and more uncomfortable with how much this reminded him of Cybertron before the war.

     Megatron looked to Galena, who met his gaze equally. He was hoping for a nod or hint of what she wanted. Of course, they didn’t come. She couldn’t- not here. She had to wait for his orders.

     “That isn’t necessary.” Megatron stated, veering away from the subject.

     The techno-organic scoffed, “I knew it. Megatron would never touch an organic.”

     Galena subtly shrugged her shoulder as if to say _we’re touching right now._ The techno-organic’s Femaxian widened her eyes at the gesture. She hadn’t been paying much attention as she did in this moment.

     Megatron raised his hand to cover her blunder. Killing everyone and just fighting their way out in blood and fire seemed so much better compared to this social situation.

    “Fennica,” he remembered to use her false name now.

    Her eyelashes fluttered at his commanding tone. She looked him right in the optic again.

     “Kiss me for the show of these fine gentlemen.” Megatron did his best not to make it sound like the insult he wanted it to be.

     The human paused then squirmed on his lap. She threw her leg over his ped and turned her torso. From their captive audiences perspective it looked as if Galena gracefully draped herself over the ex-warlord. But it was possibly the more clumsy he’d seen her move.

      Megatron gently steadied her with one of his servos. For some reason Galena was keeping her hands loosely clenched as she steadied her position. Carefully, Galena unhooked her veil without unfurling her fingers. Once dropped, she tossed a glance to the other Femaxians. The vulgar diners thought the worried glance was for them and leaned in forward with anticipation.

      Once Galena drew near she stopped to barely whisper an apology for the touch before pressing in closer. Megatron felt the sweet heat radiating from her flesh. The human opened her left hand but only brushed her fingertips against the spiky guard of his helm.

     Megatron fought the urge to comm. her, reminding himself despite her appearance she wasn’t a Cybertronian. Instead, he closed his optics at the last minute.

     It was softer than he expected. With all that bone in her head he had expected it to be harder. Her lips brushed against his metal, still feeling warm despite his own exhaust. He would have to delete the line of code that made him want to press his faceplate closer. Now, he could only focus on the trail her lips made as she felt out a way to kiss him properly. She finally pressed closer, grasping more firmly onto him to plant a full lipped kiss. It was strange, new, terrible and wonderful all at once. Megatron was glad for his closed optics he wasn’t too sure what to do with the feeling of wanting to pull her closer at the same time push her away.

    She shifted and pressed in closer, her once soft kiss began getting more impassioned and Megatron opened his mouth to receive her. He grabbed her ass and squeezed gently. Galena stopped herself at the gesture, pulling away and giving Megatron a strange look. Megatron furrowed his brows and looked into her eyes, wondering for a moment if she was upset or acting. A bright color as she pulled away drew his attention to her left hand, which was now fully open. Her hand had a deep red gash cut across it. Megatron took it in servo, not caring for a moment that she would leak them on her.

      The Vegan shouted out a curse and Galena and Megatron both turned to look at him. He was angry, despite being the one who wanted it. Galena quickly fastened her veil again as the Vegan stood up.

     “The jewels of Femax is wasted on you, Megatron,” The Vegan shouted and grabbed his Femaxian. Megatron heard him mutter, “He probably doesn't even touch her."

      Galena quickly sat deeper in Megatron’s lap, scared from the sudden loudness of their forced acquaintance.

     “Don’t mind him,” The techno-organic said, laying a hand on his own Femaxian in reassurance. “You’ve somehow managed to make her love you. She’s strong, beautiful mature and yet so loyal to you. Compared, our own look like cheap knockoffs. Where did you get her?”

     Megatron feared the question, it was unrehearsed. He could easily fabricate the truth. But he could never speak that she was made to serve him.

      “She is special, made for Cybertron.”

     “Ah.”

     Apparently it was the right words because he leaned in, “You are on the imaging team?”

     Megatron narrowed his optics, “What do you know about it?”

    “Oh,” the techno-organic recoiled at his glare, “Only the beginning. Femaxians, being so simple-minded, only put a handful of people in charge of their resources. There was a rebellion of some sort. I want to say five or ten years ago?”

     Galena squeezed him and Megatron put a reassuring palm on her stomach.

      The techno-organic paused at they were served, energon for Megatron and Galena got the same food as the other Femaxian. The techno-organic leaned over his food to whisper.

    “Well, they were quick to shoot and ask questions later. It was the Guardians first skirmish and they wanted to make an example out of the rebellion. Turns out, anyone who knew of the vault locations was in that rebellion The rest you already know.”

     Megatron watched the techno-organic began to eat. He studied his own Energon. Their table guest provided him with knowledge that something indeed was going on. There were vaults containing something. Was that the Quintessons game? Commoditizing an entire planets' resources including the people?

      It certainly sounded like a Quintessons plan. Devious bastards.

     “Megatron.” Galena spoke again in that soft voice, interrupting his train of thought.

     The techno-organic leaned to his own Femax and whispered something. Megatron decided to ignore it and leaned over her protectively.

     “May we,” Galena spoke in heavily accented Cybertronian, wise to garble any translating frequency, “Return? Go?”

     In the Vegan’s scene, Megatron forgot entirely that she was bleeding from the cuts in her hands.

      “She speaks Cybertronian,” The techno-organic marveled and raised himself in surprise, “Incredible.”

     Megatron spoke low to her, his Cybertronian would be picked up by anyone, “You haven’t eaten yet.”

     Galena looked at the food, to Megatron and then to the other Femaxian. She looked flushed as she ate. Megatron nodded and began to observe as subtly and as best he could. They had no access to the energon stores back in the ship and he needed to be ready for anything.

      Galena was right, something in the food slowed the Femaxian. Poison or an inhibitor of sorts. It seemed as if she would pass out in her food. Apparently, even the best behaved slave still needed to be subdued. Either that or they were on to them and drugged everyone’s food.

     Megatron finished off the energon. Not wanting to wait much longer he lifted Galena with him as he stood. She went stiff as she was lifted over his shoulder plating.

     “I take my leave,” Megatron said to their annoying table mate.

     “It was my pleasure,” the techno-organic returned, smiling at them.

    Megatron turned on the techno-organic and stalked away.


	17. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Galena Sticky chapter. It's sex and probably the most graphic sex I've ever wrote so I'm sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****ALL UPDATES TERMINATED AT THIS TIME******

     Once safe in the confines of their provided quarters, Galena let out her anger. “How dare they?”

     It was rather ineloquent a statement but she was understandably mad. She paced the room as Megatron lounged on the bed provided, leaning on one servo, watching her with an air of lazy wariness. She worked on her hand, doing her best to angrily seal up the self-inflicted wound. Her veil was off- most of the rest of it still on- which left Megatron to admire her mantle as she moved.

     “How dare they!”

     “Quiet,” Megatron growled out gently.

     Galena made a turn in her pace and switched hands. Although her right hand was easy enough to do by herself, her left was giving her trouble.

     “Come,” Megatron heaved himself up and motioned for her to come closer.

     Galena sighed but did so, placing her troublesome hand in his servo and handing over the graph pen, “He hit her.”

     “I understand,” Megatron squeezed the wound together with his clawed digits, doing his best to work around the blood, “However, this is no place for outbursts.”

     “I know, I hate it,” Galena spoke lower but it did not quell her anger. “I cannot do anything. I cannot protect anyone and I must let this hell-ship stay. Because it will _ruin_ everything. A battle I must lose to win what? The possibility I might be right?”

     Megatron placed a digit on her lips. The action meant to quiet her instead distracted him with their softness. Galena quieted, her eyebrows at ease and her features soft as she leaned into his gentle stroke of her bottom lip.

    Megatron pulled down her head and kissed her.

     Immediately, Galena put a knee on the bed, straddling his ped to kiss him passionately in return. Unlike their shared kiss in the dining room neither of them attempted to keep the kiss soft. She grasped his helm and Megatron did his best to ignore the nasty organic tongue that slipped across the metal.

     When she began to pull away he nipped at her plush lips. Galena flinched and jerked away. He drew blood that shone glossy and bright on already pink-stained lips. It took some strength to push him away so her arms were shaking with exertion. Megatron handed back the graph pen.

     “I believe it would be in our best interest to know what’s in those vaults,” Megatron began as if nothing happened, “Perhaps you could ask the other Femaxians?”

     “That won’t be needed,” Galena rocked back on his pede. She ignored the sudden metal vice surrounding her at the action. A servo on her back, letting her pull away but not go very far. “They contain crystals similar to energon which can be refined for energy or raw material.”

     The warlord studied Galena for long enough to make her look uncomfortable for different reasons in his grasp, “What else do you know about these things?”

     Galena tried to struggle away, no longer liking the feeling of being snuggled up next to him.

     “I believe it proves your theory.”

     Galena looked surprised, she probably expecting him to prod further into the issue, “What?”

     “These Maxians don’t know their own planet?”

     “It’s _my_ planet,” Galena said stubbornly.

     “Of course.”

      Galena swayed on him, surviving the silence between them. She didn’t pull away or stand up again which meant she was content with her perch on top of him. He watched as blood seeped from her lip and reached out a digit to touch it, “You’re bleeding.”

      Galena’s delicate metal covered finger trailed on her lip, pushing aside his digits, “I deserve to bleed.”

     Megatron paused, his processor searching for the meaning of the phrase. He wasn’t sure if it meant he could kiss her again. Her heat was starting to become maddening, especially with her body looking more like a Cybertronian’s. Spikes and mantles and those delicious lines that accentuated the curves already there.

     Galena turned her head away from him, lost in thought looking at something in the room. He wasn’t ready for her attention to be elsewhere so he forcibly turned her back with his claws.

     “I could make you bleed,” it wasn’t what he wanted to say but for the first time in eons words fell impulsively from his vocally. Outwardly, if asked, it was to remind him that he was in control but inwardly he knew it was because he wanted to offer her something.

     Galena’s eyes widened and then her face melted into a soft smile. It confused him.

      “If you cannot return to Cybertron where you belong, I promise you will always have a home on Femax. A home of your own, if not mine.”

      Megatron grasped under her mantle right under her breast where her ribcage began and lifted. He tossed her to the side. An action that one rewarded him with fear was now met with a kind trust.

     “I do not want your pity,” he growled out.

     “I did not extend this offer out of pity, Megatron,” her expression reassuring, “You have done more for me than I can repay. Despite everything, you have never betrayed me. I would be happy to assure you’d be cared for until the end of your days.

     Megatron shook his helm, leaning in closer, “What of your people?”

     “I do not know.”

     “Will you kill them?”

     Galena looked down, raising her hands to study them. “I do not know. It is why I wish for pain.”

     Megatron palmed her ribcage, carefully seeking the hard edge of her bone. She didn’t move or push his servos away but she didn’t cry out either.

     “I should be punished for not being strong enough to face my people. For being safe and not destroying this place.” Galena’s eyelashes flicked up and she met his optics, “You would have.”

     Megatron knew far too well the feeling but she alone hurt her hands. Organics were far easier to kill; indulging her in further self-harm would more than likely damage her beyond what Megatron could assist her in repair.

     “Then allow me to give you a more fitting punishment.”

     Galena reflexively flinched as Megatron loomed over her, his claws reaching out to grasp her.

     “I will say, the only feature that isn’t reminiscent of my kind is these,” he squeezed her thighs, “They are insufferably pleasant.”

     Galena cut out his servos with her arm, her first display of strength against him in some time. He fell against her, catching himself at the last moment to prevent damage. Unexpectedly, she leveraged his body, wrestling him before flipping him on his back. It surged his systems as her metal scraped against his and she straddled him.

     “Was that okay?” She asked with wide eyes and a downturned mouth.

     Megatron realized her metal, although not much to look at, was causing a stir beneath his paneling.

     “Would you find more pleasure if I was a machine?” Galena shifted on him and he closed his optics at the feeling of the metal around her waist scraping against his midsection.

     Megatron vented out and opened his optics, “You’ll do.”

     It wasn’t pillow talk. Megatron truly lost his touch if the best thing he could encourage her with was _you’ll do_. Unexpectedly, she smiled and flushed red, tilting her head down.

      Megatron frowned and brought her face back up to him, “That satisfies you?”

      Galena squirmed, causing another shiver to run from his panel as she carelessly scraped against him.

      No, not carelessly. He saw her sneaky smile as the metal on her leg slid along the outside of his ped, causing thrills to his system.

      He curled digits under her chin. Megatron traced her jawline, delighting in the feel of bone against his digit. She closed her eyes and breathed easy in the touch. He clipped off the edge and she leaned forward into his trailing knuckle, her eyes meeting his optics.

     Without a word, he leaned up to capture her lips dipping his glossa into the humid interior of her mouth. Her shoulders struck up and her head tilted, desperately pressing her palm against the back of his helm for purchase. The bones in her mouth grated against the invasion while the heat of her frame pressed against him.

     She surfaced, gasping out her heated vapors and leaning against him as if he rescued her. “Please,” It was in a panting, breathy tone that mimicked so thoroughly the static filled box of a vocalizer. “Lord Megatron.”

     Megatron winced as his panel clicked open, partially from her heat but mostly from her tone. He grunted slightly as his spike extended further, pressing into the heat of her flesh. His spike scraped against something metallic, furthering his need for an interface. Unexpectedly, his own heating systems threatened to fully override any processing function, like being in heat.

      The human was eager. He blindly felt her hot fingers, edged with metal digit tips, wrap around his spike. It was strange, his optics were on but he was having difficulty registering exactly who and what was in front of him. Heat and touch were the only registering sense. The heat of her peds pressed against the outside of his, the metal of her panel scraping against him.

     Heat capped his spike as she settled over him and they both let out a moan as her entrance embraced his spike, hilted fully.

     Galena needed a moment to recover from the invasion. Although her interior was malleable and hot as the pits, apparently it took a degree of effort to fully seat on his spike. He did his best to vent off the rising heat and not thrust his spike unhinged into her mesh-like walls.

     Megatron hated the feeling of his optics dimming and his system warning of the heat enveloping his spike. He was slowly starting to see less and less of a flesh and blood and more and more of the metal that covered her. A gleam of bronze shimmered off her like a form without an altmode. Inexperienced and wanting for the spike of her leader.

     Galena began to move, using her legs to push up his spike then settle down it. Her chest heaved as she panted, her moans sounding more like calls for air than purposeful vocalizations. Rather than thrust, she wound her hips in a clockwise motion, scraping her metal against his front.

     Megatron groaned and grasped her hip plating; he could do little to ignore the growing need to overload and he would have to pull her off when that moment arrived.

     “No, please, Megatron,” Galena begged with a mixture of pleasure and longing in her tone, “I’d like for you to stay inside me.”

     His processor agreed and the nagging feeling that it shouldn’t happen went away with another twist from her hips. Her soft gyrations on him made his systems flicker and he knew the heat would become too much for him to hold back.

     He sat, doing his best to cool his systems while being pressed against the backboard of the berth. Her chestplating would occasionally scrape against him and he curled his claws around the metal that decorated her hips.

     His systems flared another warning, signaling an overload sooner rather than later.

     He began to move his own hips as well as he could beneath against her gyrated thrusting. He moaned behind clenched denta, the added friction doing little to abate his growing overload.

     At a sudden pause from his partner, he thrust up headily, overloading inside.

     It felt insanely pleasurable to feel her sides slicken with his fluids. Not all of them pushed out, but he enjoyed the drip of what did.

     “I didn’t cum,” came a panted cry.

     “You didn’t overload?” Megatron felt blind, only feeling the sensation of her firmly gripping his spike.

     “I didn’t overload, Megatron.”

     “Would you care to?”

     “Please,” there came that pleading, husky tone again.

     “I’m going to empty my tanks into you,” Megatron hissed possessively into her audial, nuzzling his helm to feel her metal tiara scratch him.

     He relinquished her and she dropped back onto the berth. With the provided lubrication of his transfluids, he slipped out easily from her. He felt her peds nudge against his back in her scramble.

     Megatron placed a firm servo on her chest, his claws digging into metal and flesh. Her legs were opened wide for him already so it was relatively easy to line up his spike and push it into her heated form.

     Her struggle to control her pleasure made him chuckle lowly. Even the feel of flesh at this point could not pull him back from his ever-growing need to release all his pent-up frustrations in her. It was under the influence of that heat which made him so readily consume her flesh and have something else take its place. He saw nothing but the shine of her metal ornamentation. Pressed against her so close, it was an easy trick that his reflection in her eyes was the red glow of another’s optics.

     His claws curled around her ribs, tracing sensually down until he felt the familiar cage of bone give way to her spine, so much like firm backstruts.

     Galena cried out and arched, shifting her hips, pushing his spike further up. He dug his claws in as he thrust, his transfluids providing an easier path within her slickened walls. Her peds kicked out, one catching on his protruding armor trapping it to his side as he raked up it with his claws.

     He could feel a soft tremble in her legs so much like a vibration. She made all manner of cries which went unnoted by the behemoth as he leaned over her thrusting into that maddening heat. His processor threw out a third, fourth, or even fifth warning as she clamped harder around him, and they rocked together, crashing into each other at an accelerated pace.

      Megatron overloaded again into the panting woman. She propped herself up, watching as his spike pulled out of her, soaked in his own transfluids. He twisted to unhook her ped to watch it drop to the side.

     “Megatron, I-“

     “Turn around,” he huffed out, “I’m not through.”

     She obediently began to turn. Her peds, however, felt differently about being used to hold her up and as expected, she faltered.

     Megatron growled out but gently raised her hips, the cloth, once flowing, was now tangled up around a sweating leg. She clung to a pillow, giving her the proper leverage to not be pushed face down into the berth.

     He plunged mercilessly into her open entrance, ignoring the look of the fleshy thing to feel that warmth overtake him. His transfluids now squelched around his spike with each thrust. Her flesh strained like mesh to feel his spike digging into her. His systems were eager to finish pushing out every last bit of transfluid he had into that warm flesh.

     Megatron hooked his claws around her metal, pulling her and pushing himself to hit what he could only hope were some kind of nodes of pleasure. She gave a loud cry every time his spike fully pressed in, doing her best to hide her screaming moans in the pillow she clung to. Megatron easily grasped her hair pulling back before curling his digits around her neck.

      “I want to hear you.”

      Galena’s voice came out small between her moans of pleasure, “Ok.”

     Satisfied she wouldn’t suppress her cries of pleasure, he continued grinding into her. Thrusting his pulsating spike until he finally threw his helm back and returning her cries with a groan of release.

     Megatron overloaded for a third time into her, pushing his spike to the furthest reach of her insides, drowning his spike in his own fluids. Galena’s frame took some of it but not as much as a machine’s.

     As he pulled out, his pleasure protocols slowly ebbing from his systems, he realized he’d been played. Whether it was her intent or his own blatant disregard, he hurt her. And Megatron did not know enough about humans to know if it was bad.

      Galena used her arms to raise herself from the berth and he noticed their tremble from the exertion of the act. Rather than let her fall, he gently wrapped his servos around her midsection and heaved her up.

      The human clung to his servos, as if he was the only thing keeping her afloat in a mix of sheets and fluids. She panted loudly, like how his cooling fans were working hard to keep his systems from overheating.

     “Are you alright, Galena?”

     She gripped harder on his servos, as if to reassure him, “I’ll be okay.”

     “Can you sit up on your own?”

     She nodded.

     Megatron carefully pulled away from her. Although she quaked at the absence of support, she stayed rather vertical.

     Megatron went into their shared washroom; he realized this was not a task for the small delicate towels hanging from the racks.

     Galena barely registered his return, but she did react when he lifted her from the berth. “Wait.”

     “Don’t worry,” Megatron did his best to coo at the human.

      She seemed satisfied with that and she obediently sat where he placed her on the edge of the tub. She began to toss aside her mantle while he inspected the damage.

     Transfluids still seeped out of her opening, a fact his pleasure protocols reminded him of. But luckily there wasn’t much in him to push her into the tub and participate in another round. As each piece of her armor fell away, more and more of his reasoning returned. Small puncture wounds littered her back and bled slightly. Scrapes adorned her arms and legs from where he handled her less than gently.

     Megatron turned to the water, testing it before pulling Galena’s hand into the stream, “Is this warm enough?”

      She nodded, taking a deep breath as he began to wash away sweat and fluids from her body. In between her legs showed abrasions from their furious fornication. Once he was satisfied with her cleanliness he picked her up again, “Do you have your subspace generator?”

     She pointed shakily to the floor where it was hidden in her mantle beneath the shoulder plating. Megatron flicked up to activate the menu and pulled out what he hoped was a normal cloth.

      “Is this alright?”

      She nodded and Megatron worried slightly about her sudden silence. She wrapped herself in the cloth and reached out for him as if he was going to lift her again.

     Megatron normally wouldn’t entertain the notion but he lifted her this time, feeling guilty for the lines of red on her flesh.

     “I’ll repair you as best as I can, but I think I should call for one of your medical units.”

     “It’s a physician, Megatron.” Galena said sleepily, “You want a physician.”

     Megatron tore off the sheets on the bed that were soiled before dumping her there. Galena already closed her eyes and was content laying there. If it wasn’t for her rising shoulders, Megatron would believe her dead. She didn’t even flinch when he began to repair the damage done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HumanoidAD's father passed away. No updates for an indeterminate amount of time.


End file.
